She's Just Like Me
by inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez
Summary: RE-WRITING! Kagome finds out some great news that comes at a price. How does she handle being betrayed? - The SD finds themselves in the presence of Yusuke's stunning cousin, and a restless Yoko and Hiei.
1. An Addition to the Forbidden Race

Background: Kagome and Yusuke are cousins (more like second or something like that), and for the sake of the story Yusuke's "death" happened right after Kagome started her adventures in the feudal era. It's been a year and a half since Kagome first fell down the well. the final battle was 6mo. over and the wish had yet to be made. The Inugumi have been busying themselves with purging the surrounding villages from the left-overs of the Shikon and Naraku's mess, killing demons and making sure that the restoration of the areas were well underway. We're picking up on a bad day...

* * *

It was late nighttime around 9:00pm, the sky open with a down-pour. Kagome was on her knees on her side of the well in the present, her body racking with sobs near the Goshinboku. Inuyasha was about 10ft a way sending her a look that could kill.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME, INUYASHA! WHY!" Kagome screamed at him, highly aware of her blood pooling with the rain around her.

Hiei, in his seat in Goshinboku, wondered what they were talking about, and why Yusuke's cousin had so many injuries...

~5 hours ago~

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing. Today is defanitely the day I make that wish," the young girl mused aloud as she glanced at the pink jewel around her neck in the mirror for a moment. Kagome was in her room packing to get ready to go back to the feudal era when her mom came to her.

"Kagome," her mom, Maisuki, said, "I need to tell you something important. Please listen until I'm done."

"Huh? Okay mom." Kagome replied

"Kagome, I am also a Miko, Not a very powerful one mind you. Your father was also a priest, and that makes your potential to harness spiritual powers very great, along with Kikyou's soul. But the thing is, well, I am also half Ice Demon and your father was half Fire. I'm sorry Kagome but you're-"

"MOM!" Kagome squealed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Ohmigod! Now Inuyasha won't call me weak! How could you keep this from me?" Kagome squeaked while hugging the life out of her mom.

The teen couldn't have been happier! With Naraku dead and her high school career almost over, the Shikon completed, and things between her and Inuyasha running smoothly, there couldn't have been a better time to find out she was a hanyou just like Inuyasha! Why her mother would keep it from her all this time was beyond her, though. She couldn't imagine why a powerful tool of demon powers would be something her mother wouldn't find useful.

Kagome's mom was surprised to say the least. Maisuki thought that Kagome would hate to find out that she was a forbidden child and want her powers banished permanently. Little did Kagome's mom know was that her daughter knew nothing about the Forbidden Children Laws and the banished union of fire and ice. If she had known that Kagome would take it so well, she would've let her powers out sooner—alright, probably not. She didn't think her daughter would have been able to handle her miko powers so well if she had demon ones to worry about on top of everything else.

Either way, Maisuki awakened Kagome's power without hesitating, sitting her daughter down for a moment and mumbling a small chant.

The teenage girl was enveloped in a sparkly mist (think Sesshoumaru's cloud). Her hair got darker with red ends, and her eyes went from milk chocolate brown to intense blue. She shrunk five inches to a lovely 5'1" (two inches shorter than Hiei). She could now control flames and ice, though weather her miko powers would remain separate or hidden or any which way remained to be seen.

For the next 3 hours Kagome's mom showed her how to use her ice powers and some of her fire also. It turned out that as long as she paid attention, her miko powers didn't react badly to her demonic, and visa-versa. After her brief training session Kagome was EXTREMELY happy with her new found powers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

Meanwhile Kagome's cousin, Yusuke Urimeshi, and the SD team were at Koenma's getting their next mission.

"What do you want toddler? You pulled me of yet ANOTHER date with Keiko and I'm probably missin' my cousin's special moment! I swear this BETTER be important!" Yusuke knew that today Kagome's powers were either going to be unleashed or sealed; he wanted to be there. He didn't realize that she was a forbidden child, though. He'd only found out about his aunt's demonic status a few months ago when he was able to better sense her well-hidden youki and demanded that she let Kagome know what she truly was. He'd never thought to ask about his absentee uncle.

"It is important Yusuke," Koenma said, his binky bouncing with each word. "There is a strange power coming from a shrine and I need you guys to check it out. There has been a half demon presence there every once in a while but when we try to go check it out it disappears with out a trace."

"WHAT! Which shrine!" Yusuke yelled. _'please don't be Kag's, please don't be Kag's, please don't be-'_

"The Higurashi shrine. Why do you a-"

"You made me come here for THAT! Listen toddler, it's not important. I'm serious! Stay out of that shrine's business! It doesn't concern you!" Yusuke yelled. He didn't need the toddler in his cousin Kagome's business.

"What are you talking about Yusuke! Of course it's my business! What if it's dangerous?" Koenma scolded Yusuke.

"It's not! Now stay out of my cousin's business!" Yusuke yelled back. "If you need to find out that bad then ask Kagome! But I have to be there! Boton!"

"Yea, Yusuke?"

"Make us a portal to Keiko, NOW!"

"Eeep! R-right Yusuke!" Boton hurriedly made a portal to the movies where Keiko was still sitting at a bench nearby.

"If I find you any where near my cousin, you'll be sorry Toddler!" And with that Yusuke walked out of the portal. Followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.

Koenma held Hiei back for a sec and whispered to him, "Go to the shrine and look for anything suspicious."

"Hn." was the answer he got from Hiei before he also left through the portal.

He then went to the shrine and sat in the large "god tree" he heard it was called and watched Yusuke's cousin disappear into one of the mini shrines that had a well in it with a huge yellow backpack on.

To say Kagome was happy would actually have been an understatement. She was ECSTATIC!

Inuyasha was waiting at Kaede's hut with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. Inuyasha and Shippou smelled Kagome and noticed a change in her scent and went to investigate.

When they got to the well they could see Kagome's hand gripping the side of the well. She was about to pull herself up when she felt Inuyasha's presence and his hand on her wrist. She flung her bag up and it landed near him. He pulled her up till she was at eye level with him, her feet dangling from the ground with her arm above her head, Inuyasha holding her wrist. Intense blue met electric yellow in an inquisitive stare.

"Kagome why are your eyes blue and not brown, and what happened to your scent?" Inuyasha asked. He then put her down and asked, "Did you shrink?"

"Yes I did Inu, and my scent changed because I'm a youkai. A miko/youkai, to be exact. Isn't great!" She then jumped up hugged Inuyasha around the neck and he spun around in circles as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's great Kag, but, I'm training you before you even SEE another youkai!" Inuyasha said while hugging back.

"What kind of youkai momma?" Shippou asked excitedly. "Now you really CAN be my momma."

Inuyasha put Kagome down when she started to push away so she could see the look on his face when he found out. "I'm half fire, half ice demon," she answered. Then she flung herself at Inuyasha again and hugged him. "Isn't it great, Inuyasha! Now I can fight along side you!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha hollered as he flung her away. "THOSE ARE FORBIDDEN! Besides you can't be! All the forbidden children were KILLED!"

"Momma, Inuyasha is right. But I don't care. Now my Mommy is even stronger!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked in to the clearing.

"Apparently, Kagome is a Fire/IceYoukai." Inuyasha spat with hate in his voice.

"What?" Sango and Miroku chorused. "But she can't be! I even helped kill them all!" Sango yelled.

"What are you talking about Sango-chan? What do you mean 'forbidden'? I am a Fire/Ice demon. My mom is an Ice miko/youkai, and my father was a Fire priest/demon. What's so bad about that? And are sure you mean forbidden. Don't you mean looked down upon?" Kagome said/asked.

"Kagome-chan, don't joke. I DO mean forbidden. Hanyous are looked down upon, but Fire and Ice unions are forbidden. They aren't allowed by youkai law. There was a mission that my village was sent on, once, where we were hired by some youkai lords and we exterminated all the fire/ice mixes. If you were a fire/ice apparition then I'd have to kill you."

"No way Sango! I'm not joking! I'm serious! And, why would you need to kill me?"

"Kagome-sama, I'm sorry, but Sango-chan is right." Miroku said, "Fire and Ice demons aren't allowed in union. If you're telling the truth, Kagome-sama, then as Sango said, we have no choice than to obey the law and kill you."

"What! If you have to kill me for that than don't you have to get Inuyasha too? And you wouldn't kill me would you? I'm your friend! You CAN'T kill me!"

"Actually, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I'm not against youkai law, Just looked down upon. But, they are right." And with that they started to advance on her, a sparkle in their eyes she'd never seen before.

"WAIT! What are you doing! I'm your friend! You can't kill me! HE-"

Kikyou had chosen now to make her presence know from her perch on a nearby tree. She hopped down and interrupted Kagome mid-scream. "Well, my dear incarnate, it seems you got your self into quite the predicament."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. "What do you want?" Kagome asked the woman that shared her soul." As you can see I'm busy! You're not getting my soul so beat it!" And with that said Kagome began to freeze Kikyou's feet in place.

"Let her go you dammed mixed mutt!" Inuyasha yelled, running at Kagome "SANKONTESOU!"

"Who are you calling a mutt, hanyou! How could you betray me! I trusted you!"

The skys began to darken as Kagome dodged Inuyasha's attack. She lit the tips of Inuyasha's ears on fire and made a mad dash for the well.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Sango yelled. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan but this is my duty so slay you!"

Kagome made a block of ice that had the boomerang in the middle of it. "How could you? Why did you all betray me! I didn't judge you! I stayed by you no matter what! I didn't care that you were a hanyou, Inuyasha! I didn't betray any of you in any way ever! How could you do this!"

"Inuyasha! Get my soul from the forbidden one before she further defiles it! " Kikyou yelled to Inuyasha.

"With pleasure" Inuyasha answered.

The thought through his mind was,_ 'I'm sorry Kagome but I have to do this. I owe Kikyou and it's my duty to get rid of you. You're a danger to yourself and others. Forgive me...'_ And with that thought Inuyasha lunged at Kagome cutting her arm when she failed to move in time.

"I'll never forgive you for this Inuyasha! " Kagome then kicked Inuyasha hard in the ribs and sent him flying in to a nearby tree away from her. "OSUWARI!"

She then glared at Kikyou. She was to blame for all of this; even for her existence. If she'd just done her job right and been with Inuyasha from the get-go, made the wish on the Shikon, everything would've been fine. But no, she failed—at everything. Ruined her own life, and Kagome's, Inuyasha's… so many innocent people died because of Kikyou, and Kagome let that hatred build up, the angst grow hot in her chest, and her sadness for all the lost souls Kikyou devoured. She consentrated on Kikyou hard, thus sending her up in flames. "ROT IN HELL!" she screamed.

Inuyasha stood frozen, rooted to the spot he stood as Kikyou's body lit, reddened, cracked, and fell into a smoldering pile of ashes, her scream deafening until it just stopped without warning. The soul collector demons flew into the sky, and time seemed to stand still as the souls flew from Kikyou's body, passing on to where they belonged. One orb stayed above the ashes for a moment before crashing into Kagome's chest, causing her to stumble. Kagome felt whole again, but she felt cold as Inuyasha's eyes changed, red replacing the whites with his anger.

By now it had started to downpour, and time resumed itself. Kagome had not a moment to rejoice in her soul being whole again. They were in battle, and all that Kagome knew was falling apart.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, but it wouldn't transform .He re-sheathed it and threw it at Kagome hoping that the barrier would activate and hurt her since she was now demon. It didn't have the desired affect, and Kagome just caught it and ran for the well. "Momma!" Shippou screamed. Kagome swerved out of the way of Inuyasha's claws and picked up her pup. On her way to the well she whispered to him, "Shippou-chan, you're gonna stay in my time with me, is that okay with you?"

"I'd never betray you momma. Laws or no laws, you're my okaa-san!"

"Glad to hear it Shippou-chan"

She jumped in the well and saw it was raining on her side too_. 'The skies morn for me here as well...'_ she thought sadly, thinking she was in the clear.

She found she was wrong as Inuyasha jumped out of the well to see Kagome in the door way of the mini shrine holding her injured arm and pup. Upon sight of his prey, he stuck his hand into the wound on his side wound and shouted, "HIJINKESSOU!"

He hit sent 5 blades of blood at Kagome, and 2 nailed her in the back. She screamed in pain and ran to Goshinboku. Where a now very awake Hiei was sitting, taking cover from the rain in the branches.

'Shippou. Must save Shippou.' Kagome thought as made one of the roots of the tree lift up and make a hollow. She threw the kitsune in and watched the root go down, protecting her precious pup.

~* And now we find ourselves to the present*~

Kagome's scream of agony was what really got Hiei's attention. The scream was not only of the physical wounds but of the pain of betrayal and being alone. .

Kagome looked up from the spot on the ground. She had run to Goshinboku and about 5ft from the tree she fell to her hands and knees, panting, her body racking from her sobs.

Hiei looked at her. 'What happened to her?' he thought.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"I'll kill you forbidden one. I'll take back what is not yours. HAND OVER THE SHIKON AND KIKYOU'S SOUL, FORBIDDEN CHILD!" he replied, not sounding like himself. Kagome had only seen him like this once or twice. It was his full-demon form. His eyes were red, and there were stripes on his cheeks, and his claws were longer. He had a menacing look about him; nothing good at all.

'She's a forbidden child?' Hiei thought, 'No way, Yusuke would have said something about that'

"Never. I am the Shikon's guardian and the soul is mine, not Kikyou's! How could you betray me Inuyasha? I loved you! I trusted you! I was your friend! How could you do this? You filthy bastard!"

Ice daggers formed around her while the puddle of rain water around her feet began to boil. She sent the icicles at Inuyasha.

'So he is the half demon that Koenma was talking about. Psh he's a pip squeak.' Hiei thought.

Inuyasha dodged and flew at her. He pinned her to the ground. He had her hands above her head. She had the Tetsusaiga in her hands and Inuyasha holding her both her wrists with his left hand. He was straddling her waist. "You're Kikyou's re-incarnation and you will ALWAYS be. You are nothing but a defiled copy of her." Then he used his right claw and lifted her shirt of her sailor blouse school uniform up to the star shaped scar where the Shikon came from. He then put his mouth right near her ear and said, "You're mine Kikyou..." and then her took his claw and put the kanji for alone in the middle of the scar.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming in agony. "No! I am NOT Kikyou! I am Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! Inuyasha, snap out of it," she sobbed, her tears hidden by the fierce rain.

Hiei could sense that the young girl could overpower the half dog, and couldn't understand why she didn't. Sure, she was losing blood, but her spirit energy alone was more than the dog demon, even in his ravenous state, was putting out with youki and spirit energy combined.

"Kagome the forbidden one," Inuyasha's voice rang hatefully in her ear, his hot breath warm with malice, sent disgusted shivers down her spine, "No one will love you. You will be by yourself forever. Remember when you said it's not mine unless it had my name on it? Well..." he then pulled the neck of her shirt down to show her shoulder. Then placed his claw on the junction of her neck where a mating mark would be and started to cut the kanji of inu on her neck with his claws. He just started to SLOWLY make one of the down ward lines and said, "Now you will be mine and mine alone. But just to let you know that will never go away unless you take a mate. Which, you never will because NO ONE wants a forbidden one. I was going to kill you so you wouldn't have to live with the loneliness but now I'll let you suffer. You took away my love, so I'll make you live to suffer with out it!"

Kagome was horror struck_ 'This CAN'T be my Inuyasha! This has to be a dream! AHHH! It hurts too much! It's real! Oh Kami! It's real!'_ she thought, and tired to find something around her to help when she sensed it. She sensed a forbidden child in Goshinboku. She looked at the tree and saw a shadow in the tree...

Inuyasha was on the on the second line of the inu kanji when Hiei realized what Inuyasha was doing. Then he saw that Kagome noticed him_. 'How did she sense me? I was hiding my aura and spirit energy and my scent! She's just like me!_ ***_Save her idiot!*_** **_Who are you?_** **_*I'm your conscience! See, we haven't talked in a while. So listen here! Save her!*'_**

Hiei didn't question the voice in his head. He didn't want to end up like Kurama, having conversations with himself. He drew his katana and jumped soundlessly from the tree.

Kagome was still struggling with Inuyasha and followed the other Forbidden children's movements with her eyes and hoped not to tip Inuyasha off about her savior. Inuyasha was too engrossed in his scarring to notice Hiei's presence. He managed to finish the last of the Inu Kanji before Hiei cut him through.

Inuyasha's lifeless body fell on Kagome. With his last breath, as the red faded from his eyes and the electric yellow resided, he said, "Kagome..." and the light in his eyes went out.

Shaking, Kagome shoved Inuyasha's dead body away and quickly sat up, yelping in pain as her wounds protested. She scooted back towards the tree but only made it an inch before he looked at Inuyasha's body and broke down in sobs.

Kagome sat with her knees up towards her chest and her hands to her mouth as if to reign in her cries. The rain couldn't keep up with her tears at this point. All she could do was stare at the lifeless form of the boy she'd been in love with for the last two years.

Hiei waited until she the rain had cleaned off the blood from her before he walked over to her thinking _'she's just like me... That hanyou had a point. There is only loneliness for our kind... I do not understand why I feel compelled to help her. She had better have some answers.'_

Hiei picked her up bridal style and started to walk to her house. Kagome just stayed silently in Hiei's arms for a moment, wondering who he was.

"You're just like me aren't you?" she asked

"Hn."

"Thank you... what's your name? "

"Hiei," he replied shortly, wondering why he even answered.

"Thank you Hiei. Tell me, why did you save me back there? I'm glad you did."

"Hn. You're just like me. I was... Intrigued.

"Okay."

"Why do you stay trustingly with me?"

"I don't know. I don't think you'd kill me. If you wanted to, you would have already."

"Hn."

Kagome passed before Hiei got to the door and rang the door bell. Kagome's mom came to the door to see Kagome in a boy's arms that she was sure she'd seen with her nephew Yusuke once or twice.

Before she could ask who he was, Hiei dropped a sleeping Kagome in her arms and said, "Heal her." and then he left in a blur.

Kagome's mom brought her upstairs to her room and turned on the light. She put Kagome in her bed. Kagome's right hand had a death grip on the Tetsusaiga. Maisuki went to the bathroom and came back with first aid kit and tended to her daughter's wounds...

Right as Hiei left Shippou was freed from the roots of Goshinboku. He went to the house and knocked on the door. Souta answered the door and let Shippou in. The little fox demon was shaking and cold and yelled for Kagome the moment the door opened, being flooded with her familiar scent emanating from her family's home. Kagome had told Souta and Shippou of each other so Souta knew who Shippou was right away. He knelt down and held Shippou back whne the little fox kit tried to make a dash for Kagome's room. Kagome's grandfather came out with a few sutras and was about to throw them at Shippou.

The fox kit was quick on his feet, even in stress, and his snake toy Justus came out right away and burned the sutras (little did he know they were harmless).

"Where's my momma!" Shippou screamed.

Souta bopped him on the head and said, "She's upstairs getting healed now quiet down! She's with OUR Mama and she'll be okay. Calm down!"

It took a moment for the information to sink in and as the two boys ignored Grandfather's outbursts in the back ground and further sutra-throwing, Shippou explained what happened. They went to play video games after Souta assured Shippou that Kagome was in good hands and the fox kit relayed the tragic news of their friends' betrayals.

About an hour later Kagome's mom was done and Kagome was in her P.j's and sleeping soundly. She still had a firm grip on the Tetsusaiga but not as hard as before. As soon as Hiei had put Kagome in her mother's arms, he had taken perch in the tree, sensing that Kagome's scent was strongest from the window he was outside of. He didn't mind the rain as he watched Kagome's mother tend to her wounds.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Hiei went to sleep, surprisingly content that the fellow forbidden demon was safe and sound, and that he wasn't alone anymore. Just as Hiei was about to fall asleep he heard Kagome mumble something in her sleep. When he heard it his heart lightened in what he almost didn't realize was joy, he felt it so little.

She said "Arigatou, Hiei-kun."

To be continued...

A/N: How do you like it! This story is being Co-authored by Yoko Sesshoumaru's True Love. She is Alaina and I am Rita.

Rita: OMIGOD! That totally ROCKED OUT LOUD!

Alaina: I know! Thanx to our Genius!

Rita: Well you did the end sentence to make a B-E-A-U-tiful twist of fate! I have the prefect way to make her meet Hiei and the S.D. in the next chappie! My muse is my love for short guys! I have a total thing for short guys with amazing eyes.

Alaina: While she goes on about guys with great eyes REVIEW PLEASE!

See the button?V

It's lonely

CLICK IT!


	2. HieiKun!

**A/N:** YEEEAA! PPLZ LIKE OUR FIC! I would just like to remind you that I (inu-fluff-luvr a.k.a. Rita) am not the only person writing this fic. Yoko and Sesshoumaru's True Love a.k.a., Alaina, is also working on this fic. So give her some credit!

Before we give you the next chappie I wanna tell you that when Kagome is in human form she is between Yusuke and Keiko in height (about 5'7"). But when she is in demon form she is an inch and a half shorter than Hiei and for the sake of my sanity Hiei is 5'3" and Yusuke is 5'10"', Kurama is 6', Keiko is 5'6", Boton is 5'7" and Kuwabara is 6'2". And Hiei hasn't seen Kagome in human form so he assumes Kagome has always been in the same form. Yusuke

**Disclaimer: Neither I (Rita) or Alaina, own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho. And for future reference we don't own Kool Aid Jammers ™.**

**Chapter 2: HIEI-KUN!**

Maisuki went downstairs to get some tea, sending the boys off to bed while the water boiled. She set Shippou up a bed in an old bassinet she had in the under-the-stairs closet from when Souta was a baby. She had had it on hand because a friend of hers was giving birth, but they'd found out it was a girl, so politely declined the offer. Kagome's bassinet was long gone. Shippou didn't know the difference between a big-boy-bed and a baby bed, and so was grateful for the comfortable and warm place to sleep, although he would've taken Kagome's arms in her sleeping bag any day. He asked Maisuki if she was going to be okay, and Maisuki nodded solemnly. She told them goodnight and went for her tea.

"I can't let my daughter feel such sadness that she will when she wakes up. Everyone betrayed her, and she has no one now but Shippou-Chan. She'll never be the same..." she said softly to herself, wishing she had her own mother or her husband to help her out. She would never talk to her father about these things. He was loosing it these days. She sighed and thought that it was all she could do but to do the only thing she could to make her daughter better...

~* The next morning *~

Shippou had made an illusion to make himself look human and went to school with Souta by order of Maisuki (Kag's mom). Shippou had put up a fight at first, but Maisuki and Souta agreed that it was best for Kagome to not have to face everything right away. And if she saw that Shippou could adjust easily, then maybe Kagome could as well.

Shippou, in his human disguise, was a little shorter than Souta. He still had his reddish/brown hair and blue/green eyes, and he managed to hide his tail (though just in case he made sure to tuck it in before he transformed. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a grass green shirt. Kagome had taught him how to read and write and some math in the feudal era so he got to be in Souta's class. Kagome's mom had gone across town for the day to go shopping for clothes for Shippou. And Kagome's Grandfather went to visit another shrine to get some "incanted" something or other. So, no one was home when Kagome woke up.

She was fully healed except for the 1 old and 2 new scars that marred her skin in the form of a star, the kanji for inu, and alone. She awoke the next afternoon around 12:30pm to the annoying ring of the phone. After about 3 rings no one picked it up so she reached over to her side table next to her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"Hello Kagome, this is Mr. Takanaka. Your cousin Yusuke's principal. Sorry to bother you but we couldn't get a hold of your aunt. Yusuke seems to have gotten into a spat with one of his teachers and punched the teacher and left. This was about 3 minutes ago."

"Wow you sure didn't waste any time calling. I can't believe him. I've never heard of Yusuke hitting a teacher like that. I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind. I apologize for his behavior.I'll talk to him."

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But we don't want this to get out of hand again. We're giving him a second chance after all the time he missed before and I do not want to see him fail..."

_*sweat drop* "_Okay then, thanks for calling. I'll talk to him right away."

"Bye then."

"Bye." -click- Kagome put the phone down and went to her mirror. She was in demon form and she was saddened slightly by what she saw...

She was about 5'1" and had midnight black hair with red ends that went just past her shoulder blades, but was much shinier and less fluffy than it was before, though not quite like that ink waterfall look that Kikyou had. She had red kissable lips that weren't quite red enough to look like lipstick. She also had blood red "eye shadow" that matched the bottom of her hair. Her skin was a very pretty shade of pale that gave her a porcelain look. She now had intense ice blue eyes that shone with emotion, and an underlying sadness that seemed to be behind a barrier of sorts. When her eyes met her scar on her neck that only affirmed that yesterday happened, she felt a dulled pang in her chest.

"Inu" she read aloud to no one.

She lifted her shirt and saw that the alone symbol was still there on top of the Shikon scar. The whole Shikon jewel was around her neck. It wasn't glowing though. The thought of the night before made Kagome feel more than just a bit down, but somehow it wasn't the strong feeling she felt she should be having. She was about to go to bed and let Keiko deal with Yusuke but then the phone rang, and all thoughts of the night before left her mind.

"I guess no one's home." Kagome mused when no one answered the phone. "Hello, Higurashi residence."

"Hey Kagome! It's Yuka! You won't believe what I just heard! Yusuke from Sakriaski (sp) Jr. High-"

"Got into a fight with a teacher, I know." Kagome told her. "I never told you guys but he's my cousin and the school just called my house and told me."

"Oh! For real? Well he walked out of the school. I heard he's on his way to Sakura Park with his group. Did you know that Suiiichi Minamino hangs out with him? He's so smart and cute! I don't know why he does. He's such a sweetie. I know he'd older but I bet you to would make a great couple! Are you still going out with that badass? A- "

"That's great Yuka but I have to go find Yusuke. And no. That bastard is with his old girl friend now."

"Okay. Will you be back at school soon. That last case of the measles kept you out for a whole month! Now you can go out with Hojo!"

_*sweat drop*_ "Uhh... eh he. Yea. The doctor said that I'll be back at school soon. And with all the sickness I've been getting there really isn't anything I'm not immune to. So I should be back permanently."

"That's great! See you soon. Ja!" click Yuka left on the phone with Kagome and ran back to class.

"Argg... *sigh* I guess I better go get Yusuke. I know just how to get my revenge too." Kagome said to no one.

She went over to her closet to get her "clubbing" out fit. Though she had never been to a club, and had no intention of going to one, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had insisted that they all get "badass" clothes, especially Kagome because she was "dating a badass, after all." It was an off the shoulder mid-drift that was black. She put it on with nothing underneath and shook her head as she saw that in her more petit form the bottom of the shirt reached just to her belly button instead of higher like it was meant to. The she took out some tight black Kapri-length jeans that way they would still fit her fine in human and demon form.

"I need to go shopping for pants." She said softly to herself.

She reached up on the top shelf above her hangers and had to jump a little to reach her black leather 2 ½ inch gladiator heels. With all her demon "make up" she looked like a regular bad-ass. She took a chain from one of her vanity drawers and put it from her front right pocket to her back pocket. She took a red sash and tied it loosely around her waist. It was just tight enough so that she could place the Tetsusaiga around her waist; which she then reached down next to her bed, picked it up, and did just that.

"Oh man! Yusuke is gonna be so PISSED when he sees me! Well it serves him right! It kinda reminds me of Hiei's outfit...I wonder if I'll see him again. I need to stop talking to my self. People might think I've gone crazy. I could always blame all the meds every one thinks I'm on," she muttered to herself.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and consentrated as hard as she could on what she looked like as a human, and much to her pleasure she changed into her human form. She felt at home in her demon form, but there was something just comfortable about seeing herself in her 5'7", brown eyed innocence that she didn't think she would stop liking.

She then went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart. She pulled on her heels and walked to the God tree. Inuyasha's body was still there.

Kagome cringed at all the blood. Especially at the smell. Death reeked off him in waves. She walked over to his body and looked into his vacant eyes. He looked like the Inuyasha she knew and loved; there was hate in his face or his eyes, nor demonic markings on his cheeks. She sighed and pulled the rosary over his head and put it around her own neck before she glared at Inuyasha's body. It took a moment for it to burst into flame, but only 30 seconds for it to turn to ashes.

She took the glass jar that she grabbed on the way out and put his ashes in it. She scribbled a note that said "You can take care of him. This is what's left of Inuyasha" and threw it down the well.

Kagome got to work cleaning up the signs of the battle. She used her Fire powers to burn the smell away. When she dispersed the fire there were no burn marks. She only had had her powers for two days but her mom was a good teacher.

Without the signs of the night before in front of her face, Kagome felt surprisingly light. Her powers of denial, she decided, her too good for her own good.

Kagome's hand went to the rosary around her neck. _'I might need this again. Maybe for Yusuke so he can get his butt in gear.'_ With that thought she giggled to her self.

'''''''''''''''With Yusuke''''''''''''''' (Note: They didn't sense Kagome)

"Man that was one weak teacher!" Yusuke yelled to no one in particular.

"That was not very smart of you, Yusuke. You're going to be in a lot of trouble when you get back to school." Kurama replied.

"Yea! Not to mention the beating you're gonna get from Keiko!" Kuwabara said in his tone that screamed dumb ass.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were on their way to Sakura Park. Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! I forgot about her! I hope they called my house and not my -"

"Cousin? Really, Yusuke I'm disappointed in you," Kagome said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Kags!" Yusuke said/asked

"The one and only! Did you miss me!" She confirmed as she threw her self in his arms and they hugged. Yusuke picked her up around her waist while hugging her and spun in circles.

( $She seems familiar...$) _'Quiet, Yoko!_' Kurama told him and pushed him back so that he had to watch and couldn't hear a thing.

"Oh my God, Kagome. I haven't seen you in more than a year! Did that Inu-baka keep you gone all this time?" Yusuke said.

"We're done now see?" She said, indicting the Shikon jewel around her neck. "Naraku's dead and every thing..." her voice trailed off as a bit of sadness entered her eyes, only to quickly fade into the background.

"What did every one think when they found out your little secret?" Yusuke asked. "Let me see it!"

"Oh. well you see... They kinda tried to kill me when they found out." Kagome said softly, all her pep gone.

"What! Did he hurt you? I'll kill him! I told him t-"

"It's okay Yusuke! He's gone. He's dead. Here's the rosary! Put me down. I have his sword too." Kagome told him, her pep coming back somehow.

He put her down and looked at her. Then he notice what she was wearing. "KAGOME WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING!"

"This is my revenge! Your dammed school called me while I'm trying to heal and they tell me you're skipping school for extended periods of time and that you PUNCHED OUT A TEACHER! I'm ashamed of you! Wait till Keiko comes. Not to mention what'll happen when I tell my moth-"

"No! Don't tell Aunt Mai! I'll never be able to lift my arms after all the chores!" Yusuke begged.

"Fine. I won't tell. But either way, you know Keiko will give you enough hell. We've emailed over the last year. I know about you standing her up and making her worr-" It was then Kagome noticed Kuwabara and Kurama. She knew Kuwabara but she didn't know Kurama. She sensed he was a demon and said, "Why are you hanging out with a _demon_? And what a min—" she stopped talking for a second and really looked at her cousin and realized, "YOU'RE a demon?"

"Uhh. I can explain ka-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome asked.

Wait. Let's get to the park and I'll explain everything." Yusuke said to Kagome.

"Fine. Let's go." Kagome complied, putting up her spell all the way up again.

Hiei was wandering around town. He sensed Kagome with Yusuke when she accidentally let her spell slip and started towards the park. But as soon as it was there it was gone. Wondering how that was, he kept his destination towards the park, but didn't rush so much.

Once they got to an empty part of the park that was surrounded by trees except for the clearing in the middle of them where the sun was shining, they all sat in a circle, all eyes on Kagome, until she addressed her cousin.

"Explain yourself, Yusuke."

"Fine, Kags. It all started when I was 14. Remember when everyone thought I'd died? I was walking down the street and this kid was playing with a ball..." And blah-di blah-di blah. Yallz should know the story. But the twist is he never used Hiei's name and didn't call him a forbidden child or say what kind of demon he was. He referred to him as the other demon. And he didn't say that Kurama was a sliver kitsune. He just said he had a kitsune spirit in him. Not what kind. "So yeah. I came back from Makai three months ago and Keiko and I are engaged now."

"Wow and I thought I was the only one who had adventures." Kagome thought aloud. Turning to Kurama she said, "Sorry ... umm.. Do I call you Suiichi or Kurama?"

"Kurama is fine now that I'm not in school." Kurama said. "Would you please if it's not too much trouble, tell me how you know about demons?" Kurama asked.

"For some reason the name Kurama rings a bell...hmm...No problem, Kurama. Well it all started on my 15th birthday..." Kagome told them almost the whole story except for a few parts about... You'll find out which later. But she didn't use any names at ALL and she didn't mention that Sesshoumaru was lord of the western lands. She referred to him as "The Hanyou's full demon half brother" Hiei got there 15 minutes into the story.

'_I thought that I sensed Kagome here... I guess it was my imagination._' Then he left.

... 1 hour and 45 minutes later... "And then I jumped out of the well with the kitsune kit and put him in a shelter made from Goshinboku's roots and The Hanyou tackled me. He put these two scars on me," She indicated the alone and inu kanji, "But then another demon came out of no where and saved me. He killed The Hanyou, brought me to mom, and then disappeared."

"Grrrrrr! If that bastard wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!" Yusuke said, fuming like there was no tomorrow.

Hiei got back just in time to hear this though...

"Will you go out with me?" Kuwabara asked like the idiot he is.

_*sweat drop* "_Well.." Kagome said.

"HELL THE FUCK NO! GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN KUWABARA!" Yusuke answered for her. Then he knocked out Kuwabara.

_'But his cousin is a Forbidden Child... he probably has another one.'_ Hiei thought. He sat in the tree and watched the 'Baka hanyou','baka saru' and 'The Fox' be 'dumb' in front of the strange girl.

"Yusuke clam down" Kagome and Kurama said.

"Huh?" Kagome sensed Hiei in a near by tree. She wondered why he didn't show himself. _'Hmm.. Maybe he's shy_.' She turned and looked at the tree Hiei was in. She turned back around when Yusuke talked to her.

"So Cuz, I know Aunt Maisuki is an Ice Demon, but what kind of demon was your Dad." Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I would like to know that also." Kurama seconded.

"Oh! Well that's kinda funny cuz..." She said the fist part pretty normal but she semi-quietly said the next part. "My father was a... he was a..."

"A what, Cuz?" Yusuke said.

"A fire demon." She said quietly.

"NO WAY! This is so cool! You have to meet our other team mate!"

"Yes. This is quite the coincidence." Kurama said.

"Show us your demon form Kags." Yusuke asked.

'_Kags?'_ Hiei thought.

"Okay but before that." Kagome stood and took a few steps towards where the fire apparition sat. "Hiei-kun! You can come out now. You were there and left. You're back now. Come over here and stay with us! Isn't that tree uncomfortable? Or are you shy!"

'_What the! How did she sense me? I was hiding my aura and my spirit energy! Only one person has been able to sense me! And that was Kagome!'_

Then Hiei flew from the tree in a black blur, and pinned Kagome to a tree, his sword at her throat. "Onna! How did you know I was there. How do you know who I am, and who are you?"

Fear and shock went across the girl's expression for a moment before she relaxed and put a fake hurt look on her face. "Hiei-kun I'm hurt. You don't recognize me? You saved me last night."

"What are you talking about, onna? The girl I saved last night was a forbidden child. You are a nigen."

"That's what you think Hiei-kun." Kagome said with a smile. A glittering mist consumed her, but Hiei didn't move. Kagome shrank to just shorter than him, causing the sword to be above her head. When the mist cleared Hiei was face to face with the Forbidden girl from the night before.

"Hiei-kun!" Kagome squealed and hugged him, causing the SD to become quite confused.

"Kagome?" Hiei asked, dumbfounded. He hadn't moved from his position a few seconds before so he looked a bit silly holding his sword up to a tree. He sheathed it and looked down at the demoness but didn't return the embrace.

"No duh! How many other Fire/Ice Miko/Apparitions did you rescue form evil hanyous last night?" Kagome affirmed. "I didn't think I'd get to see you so soon!" She said, causing Hiei to blush slightly.

She let go of him a saw the looks on every one's faces from over Hiei's shoulder. Kurama had a disbelieving look on his face, Kuwabara had a goofy grin, and Yusuke's jaw was on the ground.

"Yusuke you'll catch flies that way," she said to her cousin with a laugh. "I take it you all know each other then?" Kagome said oblivious to Hiei's blush. But Kurama noticed. She then grabbed Hiei's hand pulled him over to the rest of the group. She plopped down near every one else and brought Hiei down with her.

Hiei sat cross legged between Kagome and Kurama. _'Say anything fox and die'_ Hiei said to Kurama in their mind link when he noticed that Kurama had noticed that he was blushing.

Yusuke asked her, "Kagome, what do you mean by '_rescuing'_you from _'evil hanyous'_? Is he the one that killed Inuyasha?"

"Yea! Hiei-kun saved me form that back stabbing mutt! He's my samurai in shiny leather!" Kagome answered innocently, causing Yusuke to have to hold back a laugh and Kuwabara's grin to get wider. _'He's got a cute butt too. AH! Bad, Kagome, BAD! Get you mind out of the gutter!'_ She thought almost blushing but suppressed it.

"Looks like Shorty's got a little girl friend! Hehe! They're even matching in the whole black getup. They got the bad ass look down pat!" Kuwabara said like the idiot that he is.

_*bonk* "_KUWABARA!" Yusuke said "Hiei isn't dating my cousin. Demons don't date! Besides he has to ask my permission before he courts with her."

"What are YOU talking about Yusuke?" Kagome asked "Who put you as alpha male in the family? You're not even my brother! If he did want to you can't stop him! And what if I happened to like him and it WAS up to you? Would you even say yes!" Kagome ranted making Hiei blush again. "He would have to ask my brother if he wanted to."

"You mean Souta?" Yusuke asked. "He would say yes just so Hiei wouldn't kill him! He has to ask me because I'm the oldest and most powerful! I've even beat Hiei before!"

"I don't know if it's possible... I don't believe you, Yusuke. Your power level before the tournament couldn't have been as strong as Hiei-kun's. He's much more powerful than you. And if Hiei did ask to court me and Souta approved then he would have to compete with my other 4-no wait one died- 3 suitors"

That's when Hiei's blush that was only noticed by Kurama left him and he spoke up. "He's right. He did defeat me. But that was only a fluke. I underestimated him." He said, glaring daggers at Yusuke.

"Yea, Kags." Yusuke said to her, completely forgetting the other 3 people who had their eyes on his cousin who was like his sister. "Remember the demon I told you about with the Jagan eye that was under a head band?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh-huh. What about him?" Kagome answered looking over to Hiei.

"That would be Hiei."

"Ah! No way! You have a Jagan! Those are really powerful! Can I see it!" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru told me about those! Now I really can't believe Yusuke beat you! Please let me see it?" *_puppy eyes puppy eyes puppy eyes!*_

_'If Hiei can withstand those eyes and that pout then he must either be really strong or really cold hearted.'_ Kurama thought.

**_($ I agree$ )_**

_'Yoko! How'd you get out! Or in, or...ummm! WHY ARE YOU EASE DROPPING!'_ Kurama scolded the second sprit.

**_( $Hey! Calm down, I came out because she looks like some one I met along time ago. Before I died. She looks like a miko I met and she traveled with a half dog demon and she had an adopted kitsune son. I wanted to court her, but she already had 3 suitors.$)_**

_'Oh. Ummm... Time to go!'_ Kurama thought, sealing Yoko again so he couldn't hear any thing.

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking to Kurama who was seemingly lost in thought. "Kurama? Kurama? Kurrrraaammmaaaa. KURAMA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kagome yelled in his face. She was about 3 inches away from his face and she saw his eyes flash gold.

'_Talking to yourself again fox? Kagome is talking to you'_ Hiei said to him in his head. Effectively getting him out of his stupor.

"Huh? Kagome-san. Sorry. I was thinking." Kurama said.

"Did you know that your eyes flash molten gold when you think? It reminds me of some demons I knew." She said to him and then she turned to Hiei and asked, "So Hiei will you show me your Jagan Eye now?"

"Hn." Hiei answered, while reaching behind his head trying to untie the knot in his head band. He was having trouble with it because he hadn't opened it since the tournament and the knot had set in. (A/N: Just like my shoe laces!)

"I'll help you with that! " Kagome offered reaching behind him with one hand on each side of his head. Effectively giving Hiei a face full of boobs. He blushed crimson and tried to back away but she was too set on untying it. "Hiei-kun, stay still. I can't untie it if you keep squirmin'" She scolded him, oblivious of the nice view she was giving him.

While Kagome was wrestling with the knot in Hiei's head band, Kurama was on the verge of hysterics while Yoko was mad with jealousy. Yusuke was laughing his eyes out and Kuwabara passed out from lack of air from laughing so hard.

"Hiei-kun, the knot is so tight." Kagome said to Hiei who was so red that it didn't seem like he would ever be white again. "When was the last time you untied it. A month? Hiei stop mov-ING!" She squealed as she fell on top of him squashing his face in her boobs. He got even redder if possible. Kagome sat up, still on hiei. Efectivly sitting on his stomach, with the head band in her hand. "I got it!" She celebrated. "Hiei-kun are you okay?" She put her hand on his fore head and said "You're burning up. Are you sick?" She got a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." Hiei said through gritted teeth, the red finally leaving his face. The only thing left was a pink stain on his cheeks."get off me," he said, somewhat gently pushing her to the side so she sat in the grass.

"Okay. Well. Open your eye," she said, unphased.

"Hn." Then he opened his eye and fought back his powers so he wouldn't turn into a green eyeball monster.

"_gasp_ Oh Sugoi!" Kagome ooh-ed over his third eye. "It's so- wow! What a pretty color!" Kagome exclaimed over his eye. She should have been disturbed by the third eye, but she'd seen so many different demons over the years she was completely unphased by the creepy factor and was filled with awe and respect for the extra appendage. Oblivious to the laugh attacks of Yusuke and the now conscious Kuwabara and the chuckles from Kurama be hind her, she examined the eye a bit more closely that necessary.

After Yusuke caught his breath and Kuwabara passed out again and Kurama got over it Yusuke asked Hiei, "So Shorty, enjoy the view?"

"Huh! Yusuke, what are y- kaa!" Kagome realized what had happened, FINALLY. Blushing redder than Hiei did. She jumped in a tree away from every one else, surprised by her own strength, but still blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"So, Hiei," Yusuke said raising his eye brows. "You didn't answer my question. Did you enjoy your view?"

"Yea," The now conscious Kuwabara agreed, "I think Shorty's got a crush on the forbidden chic."

"KUWABARA! OSUWARI!" A blushing Kagome said from the tree above them. And surprisingly Kuwabara made friends with Inuyasha's old friend; the dirt.

This caused Yoko to break the barrier that Kurama had in him and he screamed **_$ ONLY ONE PERSON CO-$)_**_'Go to sleep Yoko!'_and with that said Kurama sealed him up. This was very ooc for him but he was getting annoyed with Yoko since he kept on talking since Kagome came. Yoko didn't even know her name and he was saying that he wanted to talk to her. Kurama had made it so Yoko couldn't hear what was going on outside since that morning. So he didn't know what Kagome's name was.

"HAHAHAHA! Hey Kuwabara! Making new friends! HAHA!"

"myea, umrimfhi, manfea mfake frienmfds wifh mfi fwisft!" Was Kuwabara's muffled answer. Translation: Yea, Urimeshi, wanna make friends with my fist!

"Yo, Kags, I thought you could only do that with a rosary! Haha!" Yusuke asked.

"I thought so too." Kagome answered, slowly lowering herself from the tree and landing softly on the ground. She sighed as Kuwabara pulled himself up off the ground and asked, "Hey why don't we go get some Shaved Ice now?"

"Sure!" Yusuke agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara said. Who had just ended his play date with his new found friend, the ground.

"Let's go." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"That would be a yes." Kurama translated.

Then Kagome asked. "What is it with demons and answering in one word? Inuyasha with Keh, Yusuke with Feh, Kouga said Humph, and Sesshoumaru didn't even bother."

'_What does she mean by Sesshoumaru?'_ Hiei thought to himself.

And with that they were off.

A/N: BWAH –Ha-ha- swa! Kind of a cliffie! We (Alaina and Rita) need to inform you of some thing. It is vital that Yoko doesn't find out Kagome's name until the time is right. Kurama has done a good job so far on hitting the mute button for Yoko. Kagome had 4 suitors, Inuyasha, Kouga and 2 others. You'll find out.

Next Chappie: Kool Aid Jammers, Ice Cream, and... SHESSHOU-KUN!

Beloved Rita & Alaina


	3. Koolaid, Ice Cream, Sesshoumaru?

Okay to clear a few things up: 1) I don't know nearly enough about YuYu Hakusho 2)Kagome knows Yoko 3) she has a lot of suitors. 4) Only fire demons get drunk off ice cream. 5) Scheve-ing people is like when some one drinks out of your soda and then you won't drink it. If you don't scheve then you don't care if you share your drink.

Alaina: lol my dad does that to me but I don't care _stupid grin_ I luv my daddy _lol_ I luv hiei-kun too that's why I always feed him "sweet snow" evil grin

There might be some ooc-ness so don't yell at us.

Note: Kagome's demon blood has been awakened, so now she has little to no modesty. She IS dominant over fire causing her to be flirtier and a little less naïve. But she still is oblivious. There is a reason why Kagome isn't acting like she was just attacked by an evil hanyou and betrayed by nearly everyone she held dear.

**Disclaimer: I (Rita), nor Alaina own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho or Kool Aid™**

Chapter 3: Kool Aid Jammers, Ice Cream, and... SHESSHOU-KUN!

Last night: Maisuki's (Kag's mom) pov.

She heard a scream outside, and thought it was Kagome and Inuyasha's usual arguments, so she just brushed it off and continued to cook. 'I_hope they come in soon. It's raining cats and dogs out there_.'

Kagome's mom was in the kitchen washing dishes. After she was done, about 20 minutes later she smelled blood. She stretched her senses and she could sense another forbidden child coming. And it had Kagome. She flung the door open to see a boy with black hair that looked as though it was spiked at one point. But due to the rain, it flopped in his face.

He was wearing all black. And in his arms was her daughter's unconscious form. "Wha-" Before she could ask what happened he just dropped her in her mother's arms and told her to heal her. He disappeared in a blur. She brought her to her room and went to her bathroom and got some first aid supplies. While she dressed her daughter's wounds she thought, _'she was betrayed by the ones she held most dear. All she ever wanted was for every one to be happy. She doesn't deserve to have the feelings she'll have when she wakes up.'_

Once she was done cleaning and dressing her daughter, Kagome's mom went for some tea and to tuck in the boys before she figured out what she would do. She went up to see her daughter and kneeled by her bed. She closed her eyes and cast a spell on Kagome, making it so that she would still have her memories of what happened in the past few hours, but not the emotions. _'Hopefully none of her friends from the feudal era show up. If they do the spell will break.'_

- Nowtime-

They walked in this order; in the back, Yusuke and Kuwabara, then in the middle was Kurama, and in the front, surprisingly, was Kagome walking alongside Hiei. They were walking around a nice, surprisingly deserted, area of town. The side walk was lined with sakura and trees, though most of the flowers were on the ground due to the storm the night before

They would have been suspicious about there being no one on the street, but every one was at the carnival that was across town.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Yusuke said, "I wonder if my juice box is still good..." He reached into his pocket to grab his now warm Kool Aid Jammer™ "Darn it's not cold."

"No, duh Urimeshi," Kuwabara pointed out "you've had it in your pocket all day."

"The buffoon said something smart for once." Hiei said.

"Hiei-kun!" Kagome scolded, "That wasn't nice."

"I don't want it now." Yusuke said under his breath, completely ignoring everyone.

"I'll take it Yusuke." Kagome said.

"Sure," Yusuke said throwing it to her. "But it's as warm as the weather."

"Yusuke," Kagome said, "have you forgotten my new discovery? I may be dominant over fire, but I can use ice too." She informed him. Then she said quietly to her self, only Hiei caught it, "But I haven't really learned to use it yet...might as well practice"

Kagome stared at the juice pouch and was concentrating hard. A little too hard.

_'She's gonna freeze the thing solid.'_ Hiei thought.

Just as Hiei predicted, Kagome's Kool Aid was frozen all the way through.

"Oh!" She pouted, "Now I can't drink it! If I try to unfreeze it it'll go up in flames. Humph! I was thirsty too. She glared at the offending drink. "AWWW C'mon! Mom can't even train me with my fire powers either. Oooooh!" She pouted.

"If you glare at it like that, you'll boil it." Hiei told the whining Kagome.

The group laughed at her childish behavior. And with her height, she looked like a little kid. Her lips pouted the way they were, was giving a certain Demon...thoughts.

In Kurama's head **_'&Hiei&_****'**, '_Kurama'_**_($ Yoko$)_**

**_($ She looks so cute. I know I was supposed to wait for Kaname but this chic is so hot! We have to have her!$)_** Yoko told Suiichi/Kurama.

_'Now is not the time Yoko! Get your mind out of the gutter! Wait, who is Kaname?'_ Kurama said/asked to him.

**_($ just look at those kissable lips...oh huh? Kaname? She's a miko I knew a long time ago. I told her that I'd wait for her. I was one of her suitors. She said that she lived in this time period. She's your age actually. $)_**

_'wha-_' Kurama was going to ask what he was talking about when Hiei interrupted.

**_'& talking to your self again? Did you hear what Kagome said?'_**

_'No. but did you realize that you call her by her name_?'

**_'&the onna has my respect. Don't you dare say a word. She said her mother can't teach her to use her fire powers. That's dangerous. She may not know it but she has a lot of power.'_**

_'Yes, Yusuke also, it may run in their family... maybe you-"_

**_'& no &_**_'_

'Why not?'

_(**$Ahh... a dangerous beauty... I'll have her yet! Wait what did you say her name was? $)**_ Yoko didn't catch Kagome's name because he was too busy thinking about her bouncy b-

_'YOKO!'_ Kurama scolded the fox spirit. '_You made a promise to Kaname, who ever that is...'_Kurama scolded, sealing him in a mental closet. _'It's dangerous not to teach her Hiei._'

**'& hn. &**' Hiei closed the link.

**~Outside Kurama's head.~**

"Hiei!" Kagome addressed him, "Help me out here! I don't have control of my fire yet!"

"You need training." Hiei said to Kagome.

"No duh, Hiei-kun," Kagome told him, "I've only had my powers for like, two days. My okaa-san can't teach me about my fire powers"

"Then seal them." Hiei said shortly. (No pun intended)

"I can't and you know it!" Kagome scolded Hiei. "I'm dominant over fire, not ice."

"I can tell." He said pointing to the Kool Aid.

"What ever." Kagome said and they started walking to the ice cream shop. Yusuke had woken up Kuwabara and they were catching up.

Once they got there they just walked in comfortable silence.

"Grrrrr." An inhuman growl escaped Kagome's throat as she continued to glare at the Kool Aid.

"It's gonna go up in flames if you keep glaring at it like that." Hiei warned her.

"Well I'd like to see you do it when you have no training." Kagome whined at Hiei sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you want to lose it." Hiei warned her. Reaching down and taking the Kool Aid Jammer™ from her and melting it again. "Try again. This time don't concentrate so hard. Just think of how cold you want it."

Every one was surprised at Hiei's actions. But they didn't say anything.

Kagome looked up at him and nodded her head, "Un" Kagome did as she was told and the drink was the perfect temperature. "I did it! Arigato, Hiei-kun!" Kagome celebrated her small feat and thanked Hiei. She threw herself at him and he caught her and took a small step back from the surprise force. She hugged him and nuzzled his neck, causing him to shiver and some pink to stain his cheeks. _'He's so warm,'_ Kagome thought, _'probably because he's dominant over fire like me. but i'm not warm like that...hmmmm.'_

Then Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched the whole thing but surprisingly kept quiet.

Kagome, being the naïve girl we all know and love saw Hiei's blush and said, "Hiei are you Okay? Here," Kagome said handing him the Kool Aid, "You can have some."

"Hn" He said, not taking the juice box from her.

She rolled her eyes and popped the straw into it before she handed it to him.

He took the juice pouch from her and sipped it. He handed it back to her a bit more than half full.

Kagome took it from him and was about to drink it when Yusuke asked, "You're gonna drink that after he did?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I"

"You don't scheve him?"

"I don't scheve you, now do I" She said, taking a sip from it and handing it back to Hiei.

"But I'm family! You're not supposed to scheve me."

"Why would I scheve Hiei anyway? Youkai are a lot cleaner than humans any ways."

"I'm not completely human!"

"This makes it worse cuz you're a hanyou."

Hiei took a sip of the juice watching the cousin's argue about scheving people. _'I don't see what his problem is. Stupid ningen... no, baka hanyou.''_

"You do realize that's as bad as kissing him, don't you?" Yusuke said to Kagome.

Kagome mused in a thoughtfully quiet voice, "I never thought of it that way... hummmm, and I don't really care. It's not like I never kissed a demon before."

"WHAT! WHO WAS HE! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Don't worry Yusuke; it wasn't open mouth or anything. And he's dead now."

"What ever. What about YOU Hiei, you don't care that you pretty much kissed my cousin?"

"Not especially." Hiei answered. _'Doesn't he know that demons don't care about petty modesty or schevey-ness, as those two call it?'_

As if reading Hiei's mind Kagome said to Yusuke, "Cousin, didn't you know that demons lack modesty, nor do we care about scheving people?" Kagome was about to take the Kool Aid from Hiei when Yusuke snatched it from them.

"HEY!" Hiei and Kagome chorused.

"NO! I'm not going to have you swapping spit with Hiei." Yusuke scolded Kagome, "Not even if it's just by a drink!"

"Give it back!" Kagome said with a glare.

For some reason Hiei was angry at Yusuke for making her upset. He just brushed it off as being angry for taking it from him. He used his demon speed to snatch it from Yusuke and then handed it to Kagome.

She instantly brightened up "Arigatou, Hiei-kun!" She hugged him side ways and sipped her prize with her left cheek on his chest. Kagome opened a mind link with him and said,

_**'; Hiei, wanna make Yusuke mad? ;**'_

**'& what are you doing in my head?**

**';Not sure! But do you? ;'**

**'& what's your plan? **

**';Do you care for hugs? ;'**

**'& not especiallyyou do now! ;'**

Kagome closed the link and started to walk, with her arm still around Hiei.

Hiei decided to follow along. He put his arm on her shoulder. Hiei really didn't know why he liked the attention he was getting from Kagome, but just went with it as he took the Kool Aid from Kagome and took a sip, using his Jagon to watch Yusuke behind them.

They looked like a couple. And that REALLY ticked Yusuke off. "GET OFF MY COUSIN HIEI!" Yusuke lunged at Hiei and Kagome ready to kill Hiei. Kagome just lifted her free hand and Yusuke met a nice pink barrier. Him being a hanyou and all, he got zapped.

Kurama, being the curious fox he was went to touch the barrier. **($ I wanna touch it...$)** (A/N: In a baby voice.)

"Unless you fancy being a smoldering pile of ashes, Kurama, don't touch it." Kagome warned. Kagome let down her barrier and said, "Are you all just gonna stare at the air, or are we gonna get some Shaved Ice?"

"I thought we were getting Ice cream, not shaved ice." Yusuke asked.

"We are, but I think I might want some shaved ice instead," she replied

"NO WAY! You're not getting drunk!"

Kagome looked at him oddly, wondering what he meant. "I'll order a small," she replied in a bit of a suspicious tone.

"You know those are big too, Kag. No shaved ice for you."

_';I want something cold and sweet! Hiei, will you share with me?;_' Kagome asked in his head.

He looked at her and she gave him the puppy eyes of no denial. **'& Hn. &**'

"YEA! Arigato Hiei-kun," Kagome thanked him, giving him a bit of a too-hard squeeze. She didn't realize her demon strength.

Every one was looking at Hiei and Kagome like they were nuts. But then Kurama realized that they must've opened a mind link.

"Can't you find some other means of thanks, aside from hugging?" Hiei said to her once he could breathe again.

"What's wrong with hugs?" Kagome asked. "You're good to hug," she told him.

'_Most people would find Hiei the least "huggable".'_ Kurama thought. (**$I swear she's Kaname, but Kaname was a human... Grrrrr, I have to find her before I end up taking this one! $)** (A/N: Remember, Yoko doesn't know Kagome's name yet.)

"And why is that?" Hiei asked Kagome.

"Cuz you're so warm!" Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you have really soft skin. I've always wondered why demons are so perfect! I'm glad I'm one now!" She said.

"You're cousin's weird Urimeshi." Kuwabara said to Yusuke. "Hiei's gotta be the least huggable person I know."

"My cousin isn't weird!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. "She's just really trusting." Yusuke explained. Then he said to him self quietly, "Maybe a little TOO trusting."

"I heard that Yusuke!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

They were coming closer to the square where the ice cream shop could be seen. Only one thought was going through Kagome and Hiei's minds at that moment, 'SWEET SNOW!'

Well, Kagome called it Shaved Ice, but Hiei knew it as sweet snow, because that's pretty much what it was to him. She caught the word through their mind link and decided she liked that term better.

The square was a sunny spot with a fountain in the middle and cherry blossom tress all around. You could see people sitting at the benches and the side-walk tables out side the food shops. Also you could see a few people inside the shops eating their food.

Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand and started to jet to the Ice Cream, Italian Ice, and Custard/Gellato shop, but then Hiei, being the Ice Cream crazed person he is, turned the tables and ran faster, thus, pulling Kagome to the shop.

'_And I thought that Kagome loved Ice Cream'_ Yusuke thought.

Hiei opened a link with Kagome and asked, **'& why do you insist on hugging me?Well would you rather I kissed you? ;'**

**';thought so. Any way, what flavor are we getting? ;'**

**'&what makes you think I'm sharing my sweet snow with you?&' **

**';Don't be like that Hiei-kun. Besides you said you would. ;'**

**'& Hn.'**

**';Blue then? You better not say no. It's my favorite flavor. Hmmm... it's yours too! Sugoi! ;'**

**'& don't search through my mind.&' **

**';It's not my fault your barriers are so weak! Let's hurry, there's a line! ;'**

Kagome closed the link as they stopped in the shop doorway. Hiei was surprise by the brick wall he met with when he tried to enter her mind. How dare she call his walls weak? Last he'd checked his mind was impenetrable! Then again, this girl and gotten in. He must've unconsciously let her in, he decided.

Kagome, who had yet to let go of Hiei, (not that he minded), looked over her shoulder and saw that the others weren't far behind."

Once the other 3 boys caught up and got in the shop, the forbidden children went up to Kurama and Yusuke with one hand out.

"Yusuke, could you buy me some ice cream please? Pleeease?" Kagome asked while Hiei went to the table that Kurama had picked out so he could get ice cream money.

"No," Yusuke told her. "I don't need your mother yelling at me for sending you home drunk."

"C'mon! Please?"

"No."

"Whyyyy!" Kagome whined.

"Because I'm not paying for you to get drunk off ice," he replied.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but if you wont buy it for me then I'll just share with Hiei-kun, since he did agree to share" Kagome pouted and walked over to Hiei who was at the counter with the money he got from Kurama.

"When did he say that?" Yusuke asked. "He hasn't said a word since you two was talking about hugs!"

Yusuke didn't get an answer because Hiei and Kagome were getting their precious blue sweet snow at the counter. If you looked closely you could see flames surrounding the forbidden children from their anger (think Sango when Inuyasha said that she was jealous of Koharu getting Miroku's attention). Then the only noise you could hear from a mile was the sound of two disappointed youkai. "What do you mean there's no italian ice or shaved ice?" Hiei and Kagome were beyond disappointed.

"Th-the machine broke!" The poor teen cashier behind the counter said to them. Trying to calm them down. "I've got plenty of ice cream..." He suggested.

"Well what are you waiting for? A written invite?" Hiei asked.

He came back with a 3 gallon tub of Cookies n' Cream ice cream. "Yay!" Kagome squealed as the ice cream boy got them the ice cream.

"Don't give them any bigger than a small." Yusuke commanded the Cashier.

"Hitoi!" Kagome whined to Yusuke. He just glared at her.

The cashier gave Hiei the fair sized bowl of Cookies n' Cream ice cream with two spoons. Hiei went to give him the money when the cashier said, "No, no it's on the house." he told Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said as he put Kurama's money in one of his pockets of his pants. (He has pockets, right? He does now!) Hiei walked over to the table that Kurama was sitting at. It was a nice shade of green with the spinny chairs like at MacDonald's. It was a rectangular shape. With 3 chairs on the long side and two on the short side. Kagome sat down in between Kurama and Hiei on the left of the table, and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the right. Kuwabara was across from Kurama and Yusuke was across from Kagome. Hiei handed her one of the blue plastic spoons that the ice cream boy had given them.

Kagome had gave him one of her brightest smiles and they both dug in. They both scooped up their ice cream and popped it into their mouths with Kagome grinning, and Hiei not looking displeased.

::::::::::::::: A few hours back:'''''''''''''''''''

A man with shoulder length silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, golden eyes, blue jeans, and a white collared long sleeve shirt with cold cuff-links, walked through the subway with his daughter that looked of about 9, holding his hand. _'If only I could fly there!'_ he thought.

"Sesshou-oto," the little girl next to him asked, "How much longer until we see nee-san?" She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a red coat over it. (A/N: Like Kagome's when she goes on that date with Hojo. Only Rin's outfit is a different color.)

"Be patient Rin." The man known as Sesshoumaru said.

"But we're already a day late! Rin wishes to see her sister again. It's been 5 centuries! And this subway is smelly! Almost as bad as Jaken-sama!"

"We'll be there soon enough. Be quiet Rin."

After about 3 hours of switching sub way trains, they came to a small square with an ice cream shop. The square was a sunny spot with a fountain in the middle and cherry blossom tress all around. You could see people sitting at the benches and the side-walk tables out side the food shops. Also you could see a few people inside the shops eating their food.

They walked into the shop to get some ice cream before they went to see their friend from 500yrs ago.

"Hey Kags," Yusuke said to Kagome, "Why don't you put on your human form. Just in case one of you friends show up."

"Hmmmmu!..." Kagome was enjoying her ice cream just nodded her head. A small breeze blew about her for a split second and all her demon attributes disappeared. She stayed the same height though. She looked like the Kagome Higurashi we all know and love, just shorter.

Just then a demon that looked to be 20 and a demoness that looked about 9 or 10 walked into the ice cream shop. Only Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara noticed because Hiei and Kagome were in their happy place. Hiei didn't sense any malice in the demons so he didn't bother to leave la-la-land. "mmmm!" Kagome celebrated, "sweet snow! And Sesshoumaru said food can't bring happiness. What a load! Mmmm! Yummy!"

The demon and demoness, who were, as the YYH group were about to find out, were known as Sesshoumaru and Rin, heard some one say Sesshoumaru. They turned and their eyes met the high-on-life0-and-ice-cream figure of their friend that they had been waiting 500yrs to see.

Sesshoumaru put a finger to his lips, looking at Rin, saying for her to be quiet. The YYH group was about to attack when he walked quietly to Kagome, went behind her and whispered in her ear, "What was that about me, Kaname?"

Kagome was so out of it on her ice cream drunkenness (is that a word?), that she just said with her spoon in her mouth, "I shaid Shesshou, that you shaid that food can't bring happinessh and it was a loadsh." Then she added once she scooped some more ice cream and put it in her mouth, "And don't call me Kaname. Only Yoko can get away with that." Then she just resumed eating her ice cream.

"Three, two, o-" Sesshoumaru counted.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Kagome screeched, she turned around, dropping her spoon and standing up, "OMIGOD!" She jumped up and hugged him. She was so happy that she placed pecks all over his face. "Sesshoumaru! _Peck _I missed _peck_you s_mooch_so much! _BIG smooch on fore head._ Where have you been?" _Smooch._ "I sealed _smooch_the well!" _kiss, peck, smooch_ "I missed you so much! _peck_ I haven't seen you in 6 months!"

"I haven't seen you in 6,000." A furiously blushing Sesshoumaru said. She had only kissed him voluntarily once. And that was 500yrs ago. Sesshoumaru hugged her and she nuzzled his neck. He put his face in her hair and inhaled a lungful of her, in his mind, heavenly sent. "I missed you so much. I waited 500yrs to see you again." Was Sesshoumaru's hair muffled statement. _'she smells the same as 500yrs ago,'_ he thought _'but it changed the slightest...'_He looked down at her raven colored hair and thought _'did she get shorter?...No...'_

Kurama, after hearing this, did the math and figured out, "What? 6,000 months? That's 500 years!"

Yoko, after hearing as Kurama unconsciously recapped the situation in his head, began to "pound" on Kurama's brain like a baby pounding on the ground when they whine. **_($ Lemme out! Lemme out! I know him! I know her! That Sesshoumaru, Western Lord of Makai! That's Kaname! Lemme out! Her real name is Kagome! Lemme see my mate-to-be before Sesshoumaru wins her over! AGAIN! $)_**

Kurama's left eye twitched every time Yoko sent a wave of pain though his head from "pounding" on his brain. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rin, were looking at him funny. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were too happy in their own little world. And Hiei was eating his ice cream.

When Hiei looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru hugging, he found himself angry, and little jealous, and hurt? What was with this? He didn't like Kagome or something? Or did he? He just pushed his feelings back and continued to eat his ice cream.

Kagome finally dislodged her face from his neck and looked into his eyes. She pushed back his bangs and didn't find a moon. "Sesshou, where's your markings?" Kagome asked.

"I can't go walking around with a moon on my forehead and stripes on my cheeks all the time, now can I?" Sesshoumaru answered her question with one of his own.

"Sure you can!" Kagome told him. "People will think that they're just tattoos!"

"I dunno Kana..." Sesshoumaru was thinking about it, he was afraid that any demons might recognize him.

"Pleeease?" Kagome asked. "C'mon Fluffy, I haven't seen you in like, for ever. And don't call me KANA! Do I look like an albino with a soul sucking mirror to you?"

"I've been waiting for 500yrs and what do I get out of it?" Sesshoumaru asked her, ignoring the comment about her nick name.

"You're so rude! You're almost as bad as your brother! Not calling me my name! And for you're prize, well... you get to bask in my presence." Kagome said, like it was as simple as putting a pencil in an electric pencil sharpener.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru put his demon makings back in place and Kagome smiled.

She reached up and traced the markings with the pad of her thumb.

"Do NOT compare me to my half-wit brother." Sesshoumaru scolded Kagome. But, she paid no heed, she just traced his markings. "Speaking of the dimwit, who killed him?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I know you didn't do it."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She pulsed and her hair flared with the wind that was made from it. Sesshoumaru broke the spell that her mother cast to keep her emotions away. "Oh my god... how could I have forgotten?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with tear filled eyes. She wanted to get away, but she was still in Sesshoumaru's arm, a good two feet from her feet to the floor. "My mother."

"Your mother killed him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No." Kagome said. "My mother, she... she put a spell on me to keep me from being sad. Sesshou, he tried to kill me." She told him, tears starting to blur her vision. "He betrayed me. They all did. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha. I tried to leave with out hurting them. I killed Kikyou. They found out what I am and they tried to kill me."

"Kaname, what are you talking about?" A very concerned and clueless Sesshoumaru asked as he wiped away her tears with one hand. (yes, he has two of them. You'll see why later.)

"I'm a demon, Sesshou." Kagome told him. She looked away.

Sesshoumaru gently put his hand that was whipping her tears under her chin and made her look at him. "Why would they do that because you're a demon? They would be happy, would they not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Appalled that they would do such a thing.

"It's because I'm forbidden, Sesshou," Kagome said, "you'll probably want to leave me too. Every one else has. Except for Shippou."

"I don't care what you are Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her, "This Sesshoumaru is not bound by ridiculous demonic bureaucrats who think they can govern ones stronger than themselves. Besides, you are one of the only friend I ever had. Kagome... no matter what, I'll always love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said, a new set of tears filling her eyes. She hugged him more. "They tried to kill me! Inuyasha followed me through the well and he tried to kill me! I trusted him Sesshou! And he betrayed me!" She rubbed her face in his neck, breathing in his sent and taking some comfort from it. How she missed it. His sent was so strong that even 6 months ago she could smell it. He smelled like vanilla and lavender, with the masculine sent that all men had, and his own tint of the forest that always clung to him. Now that she thought about it, he smelled like a cappuccino, sitting in the forest, with some roses sitting next to it on a vase. "I couldn't kill him, Sesshou, I couldn't! I loved him! I gave him my heart and he crushed into a million pieces and left me alone to pick them up!"

_'She's so open with people, you'd think she was a dog demon too'_ Hiei thought to himself. What he didn't realize was that he had voiced his thoughts.

"Kaname, calm down, you're alright." Sesshoumaru tried to soothe the sobbing Kagome in his arms. He turned to Hiei and said, "She acts like a Inu Youkai, because she is, Koorime." Sesshoumaru told Hiei.

Rita: BWAH HA HA *- Chokes-* Evil cliffie!

Alaina: that's so mean!

Rita: Well... Should we be nice and give them more?

Alaina: yes! We should you meanie!

Rita: I'm too lazy. Besides, I'M GOING TO THE CARNIVAL, SO I HAVE NO TIME! PARTY!

Rita: Lol. Time to go! Love ya lots!

Alaina: Yeah we love you all and review!

It's lonely...CLICK IT! Vplease?


	4. On The Way To Genkai

"How can she be a dog demon if she's a fire/ice miko-thingy?" Kuwabara asked. When they heard this Yusuke snapped out of his shocked stupor. And Kurama made Yoko stop sending pain waves through his skull.

"This isn't the time nor the place." Sesshoumaru stated.

Sesshou-oto-sama," Rin said "will Kaname-nee-san be okay?"

"I don't know, Rin." Sesshoumaru told his daughter as he held the apparition in his arms.

She was taking slight comfort in his familiar scent, but the way her body was raking in sobs, you couldn't tell.

"Kagome's feelings were locked up and they just now came back to her. She needs to let them out. She should've been like this all last night and today. She's going to be worse since she had her feelings contained."

"We may be able to take her to Genkai's, if you wish." Kurama said. "I'm not sure if she's home though. Her shrine is not too far from here."

"YEA!" Kuwabara said, "Now I will see my lovely Yukina! And maybe she can heal Kagome!"

"Get over yourself Kuwabara!" Yusuke scolded Kuwabara. Then he said as he passed a worried look to Kagome, "Besides, I think Yukina can only heal broken bodies, not broken hearts."

"It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru said sharply, "she needs help **now**."

Everyone (except Hiei) flinched a bit when Sesshoumaru got mean. Rin, in over 500 years, had only very rarely seen him lose his composure.

"Right!" Yusuke said, trying to hide the fact that he did feel intimidated by the makai lord. He didn't know much about demon politics, but he'd heard about Sesshoumaru once or twice.

They began to file out of the ice cream shop. The clerk and few people that were in the shop were looking at the group like they all had grown second heads!

* * *

They left in this order; Kurama and Yusuke leading Sesshoumaru who was carrying a sobbing Kagome bridal style with Rin at his side, then Kuwabara in the back. Hiei was jumping tree to tree.

They walked in silence for the most part. The only sounds coming from the group were Kagome's sobs and the plink of Kagome's red tear gems as they hit the ground, and the sound of Sesshoumaru occasionally whispering comforting nothings in her ear.

Every one was in their own little world.

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's thoughts:_**

**Flashback of 8 months before Kagome found out she was a demon. Like 501yrs and ago for Sesshoumaru:**

**It was nightfall and the lighting bugs were all over. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been walking for about 5 minutes when they came to a pond.**

"**It's beautiful..." Kagome was awed by the clearing.**

**They were in a small circle of trees that had an oblong pond in the middle. It was surrounded by flowers and lightning bugs glowing everywhere and some boulders that were big enough to hold two sitting people comfortably.**

**Kagome unlatched her arm from Sesshoumaru's and took off her shoes and sat on a rock and dangled her legs over the side of it so that her toes skimmed and made ripples over the water's surface. She had a content smile on her face. The cool waters on her feet felt nice after the pace that Inuyasha had them walking at.**

**Sesshoumaru watched as she walked over to the water without a care. She walked like danger didn't even exist. Completely aware of the immense power that the dog demon behind her held and his ability to kill her with a flick of his wrist, yet she trusted him completely.**

"**Sesshoumaru-sama, are you gonna just stand there all night staring? Come sit with me, won't you?" Kagome asked him, not looking up, just watching the water caress her feet.**

**He sat down next to her, his side with no arm facing her. "Kagome," He addressed his miko friend. "What are you going to do once Naraku is defeated? I don't think that anyone could bear to see you go."**

**Kagome didn't think she'd ever be able to leave. She just wanted to live a normal life. But was that really possible? She was saddened at the thought of leaving little Shippou or her friends. A tear started to make its way drown her cheek at the thought. Sesshoumaru used his clawed hand to wipe it away with the back of his index finger. "Do not cry. Worry about that when the time comes; I did not mean to upset you."**

**_*sniff* "_****Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."**

"**Have you considered my proposal?"**

"**Yes, but I still haven't made up my mind. You know that I'm from the future and I still feel that I'm too young to worry about life-long partners."**

"**Rin wants you as her mother, you know."**

"**Yes I know. And don't get me wrong, I love her to death. It's just that I'm too young and I'm already taking care of Shippou." She answered, "A demon child with never ending energy and Rin, I'd never sleep!" Then she remembered, "Speaking of Rin, why did you have her put flowers in Inuyasha's hair and then blamed it on Shippou?" Then she scolded, "What if he hurt him?" But to lighten the mood she mused with a small laugh, "Although, those daisies DO bring out his eyes... "**

"**You know as well as I, that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt the kit too badly. The idiot knows how much he means to you." Sesshoumaru assured her.**

"**But she would do anything to please you and you blamed it on Shippou! That was horrible! Points off for you, mister. Humph!" Kagome turned from him and he sighed.**

"**Do not be that way."**

"**Don't be like what, Sesshou? You endangered my kit. I'm mad at you now. '' Kagome blew raspberries at him.**

"**Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it for something less childish."**

**Kagome put her tongue back in her mouth with a pop when an idea struck her. She scooted over to him and sat on her knees and was about a centimeter away from his ear and said in a seductive tone, sending delightful shivers down his spine, and causing him to blush "What if I do? What then Mr. High and Mighty?" Then she licked his cheek from the edge of his mouth to the bottom of his ear. The shocked look on his face was one for the record books! **

**She wrapped her arms around her ribs as she laughed over the look on his face. "Oh Kami-sama," She said in a sarcastic voice, "The Great Ice King can blush."**

**Sesshoumaru started to growl at her as he said, "You test my self control Kaname."**

**Kagome wiped a happy tear from the corner of her eye as he giggle died down and got up and walked over to a patch of flowers, turned around to face him with her hands behind her back and fingers lased together, creating the 'innocent school girl' look, and said, "Good. Someone needs to push your buttons once in a while. Besides, it fun to see you get all flustered," she lost her composure though as she added, "And don't call me Kaname!"**

"**Fun for whom?" He asked. Then said, "I heard you tell Rin the day you saved her that your name was Higurashi, Kagome. Most people don't have second names, why do you?"**

"**I have one because I'm from the future. I don't know if it's required or not, but in my era, every one has a second name, some even have 3rd and 4th names." She answered walking around some out of restlessness.**

"**I have a second name, Taishou. Although, Inuyasha does not."**

"**He wasn't recognized by your father? That must suck."**

"**I noticed you've been getting better at your training. Yesterday's aura training showed a lot." Sesshoumaru complemented. He had been training her every other night for about 6 months now.**

"**Well being a miko I need to read auras. I guess it comes natural. Speaking of auras, are you injured?"**

"**No."**

**Kagome looked at his purple/red aura of defiance and saw a dark red/black spot near his shoulder where his arm was missing. "Sesshoumaru is what's left of your arm bothering you? Why didn't you tell me? You're just as bad as your half brother. Let me see."**

"**No. Do not worry over my well being." He told her blushing, but not breaking her gaze.**

**Kagome walked over to his sitting form and reached up with her left hand to trace the markings on the right side of his face. "Sesshoumaru, do you not trust me? I feel bad that you're missing the arm. I mean, granted, you lost it trying to kill me and stealing the tetsuaiga but still."**

"**But I'm glad you pulled the sword, Kagome." He said leaning into her feather-light touch. Reaching up and placing his large clawed hand on top of her small delicate one. Looking into her eyes he said, "If I did not meet you then, I wouldn't have found Rin after the fight with my brother. I wouldn't have found someone to love."**

"**You really do love Rin."**

"**Hai, like my own daughter, but the one that I was talking about was you."**

**Kagome let out a small gasp. "Sess-Sesshoumaru? Do you mean that?" She said placing her other hand on the cheek that lacked it.**

"**I do not talk nonsense, you should know that. If I did not love you, then why on earth would I ask to be your mate?"**

"**Well, I think Kouga only likes me for power... but not you of course! I-I just can't believe it."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I just never thought that anyone would ever get through that thick heart of ice. Sesshoumaru, I'm glad that you're letting your feelings out, besides annoyance and anger." Kagome was so happy that Sesshoumaru was sharing his feelings freely with her that she didn't realize what he just said. She threw her self into his arm in a crushing hug. Kagome looked frail, but if she were squeezing a human they might not be able to breathe. And how she navigated is armor was another feat all together. **

**Kagome pulled away and said, "May I see it?"**

"**No"**

"**You don't trust me?" She asked giving him the puppy pout. "It's not some kind of weakness. If anything it's a testament to your strength that you've managed without one."**

"**No, that is not the case. This Sesshoumaru doesn't feel weak. It... fine." He said, letting go of her and untying his armor and letting it fall.**

**Kagome gently pulled down sleeve of his haori to reveal what was left of his arm. The skin had closed over the end but it looked like it had grown. Kagome put one hand on his shoulder and one on the end of his arm. She closed her eyes and her hands glowed pink. Kagome's whole body glowed pink. And after a few seconds, so did Sesshoumaru. **

**It took a moment before Sesshoumaru got over the mild anxiety of being consumed in purification and to realize that it felt wonderful. She wasn't purifying, she was comforting. After a minute the glowing receded into nothing and Sesshoumaru's arm felt better. It didn't feel like it was missing, with phantom pains and that annoying empty sensation. Just comfortable. **

**"Arigato Kagome. I was not talking non-sense before; I truly care deeply for you. I wish to have you as my mate, to spend the rest of my days in this world with you. Please accept my proposal.**

**She looked away from his arm and into his eyes, her own starting to tear up. "Sesshoumaru... I can't."**

"W**hy not?"**

"**I'm too young; I'm not from this time period. There's a chance that once I put together the Shikon I won't be able to come back. What if I die in the battle with Naraku? I don't want Rin to lose another mother. I don't want you to be heart broken. I could never live if I lost a loved one. I don't want to think about marriage until I'm older and Naraku is gone. He'll kill every one dear to me. He can't get to my family, thankfully. But I could never go on if one of my friends were to die because of me. And I don't want to cause pain for anyone. Physical or emotional. On top of that there's Inuyasha, and I'm sorry but it's the case."**

"**Rin and I would be heart broken if you aren't with us even for just for a little while." Sesshoumaru tried to persuade her, "Nothing will happen to you as long as I live. I'll wait the 500 years to see you again if that is what I must do to be with you. Naraku won't kill me. Do you really think so little of me that I could be defeated by that lowly hanyou?" Sesshoumaru ignored the subject of his brother, because the prideful side of him just thought that if she really did chose the baka hanyou then she was more stupid than his half brother. He chalked of their affections for each other to teenage hormones and Kikyou's soul. **

"**I don't know, Sesshou. I just don't know. I can't. If Naraku finds out that we're close he'll target you to get to me, or the other way around. I don't want Rin to lose another mom. Nor do I want her to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want any one to be hurt. I don't want to get hurt." Kagome babbled for another moment before she couldn't take Sesshoumaru's unfaltering stare and made a run for it. She didn't want to confront him about this. There was just too much to it. She was in love with Inuyasha, but she knew she could never have him, because in his heart of hearts, he belonged to Kikyou, and would only see Kikyou in her. As for Sesshoumaru... She respected him and was quite attracted to him. But, she didn't think she was in love with him. She couldn't just let him down, though. He was too nice to her, and she cared so much about Rin and -**

**Kagome didn't make it 6ft before Sesshoumaru knocked her to the ground. He used his tail/pelt thingy to catch her. He straddled her waist with his hand by the side of her head, looking strait into her startled eyes, his hair making a curtain around them. Kagome was on her back, lying on top of Sesshoumaru's tail, her face making it clear that she was surprised; her mouth shut and her eyes wide. **

**Sesshoumaru was right in her face, his piercing liquid electric gold eyes staring right into hers, causing her to blush since she saw only love and concern in them. And a little bit of fear. Fear of being rejected.**

**The way they were situated, it looked very suggestive. Especially with Sesshoumaru's clothes in disarray.**

"**I will not let you go. I ca not let you go." Sesshoumaru pleaded in his stoic tone, "I have never felt for anyone this way. I won't let you go. Please, consider it. Once Naraku is dead, give me an answer then. I care for you like no other, Kagome, truly. I always will. I will never leave you. I give you my word of honor." He said, brushing her bangs from her face. **

"**I..." Kagome didn't have an answer. She liked Sesshoumaru but how much, she didn't know. What about her other suitor. Kouga was out of the question, but what about Yoko and Inuyasha... "Sesshoumaru, I'll give you my answer when I feel I'm ready to take a mate. But, not yet, not now."**

"**I'll wait 500 years if I have to."**

**End sess's flash back...**

'_And that's exactly what I did. I still love you Kagome'_ Sesshoumaru thought, '_with all my heart I do. My love hasn't lessened in 500 years. But, as you said, it's a different kind of love than before. I still have as much love for you as I did 500 years ago. But, what kind of love? As a sister maybe? Kaname- imouto... it has a ring to it...'_

.,.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Yoko and Kurama were talking. ($Yoko$) 'Suiichi/Kurama'**

**_($ Listen! I know her! I was one of her suitors while I was alive! I found out what year she lived in and that's why I stole this body. Because it just happened that it was this year that she met me. I couldn't appear before she knew me since she well...didn't know me. When we get to the old woman's house you HAVE to let me out. $)_**

'**_How do you know her? She didn't mention you when she told us her story... WAIT YOU'RE the kitsune that stole the Shikon, gave it back, and then trained her?'_**

**_($ Uhh...yea. Pretty much. But she doesn't know I died. $)_**

'**_I'll let you out when we get to Genkai's if you swear on your life that you'll behave and be polite.'_**

**_($ I swear on my man-hood to be polite! Just let me see my friend! I miss her so much! I haven't seen her in 500 years! C'mon! $)_**

'**_Alright, just don't smash on my brain!'_**

**_($ You know that even if you said no then I would've broken loose any way. $)_**

'**_Sigh whatever Yoko. I'll let you out. Just behave!'_**

**~*Back to the outside world*~**

"Yo, Kurama! You okay man? You've been spacing out." Kuwabaka said while waving his hand in front of Kurama's face.

Yoko took control and grabbed the buffoon's hand.

"Do that again and I'll snap your wrist." Yoko said through Kurama. His voice was deeper and more manly than Suiichi's and it creped Kuwabara out.

It's lonely...CLICK IT! Vplease?


	5. On the way to Genkai's we cant stay for ...

Rita: GOMEN-NASAI! I've been so busy with football practice and homework and I've been getting in trouble in school and such. I got nine referrals in 3 days! Sorry Alaina for not mentioning you in the other chappie. Please forgive my sorry ass! PLEASE!

Alaina: That's okay Rita-Chan

Rita: I sure feel loved! Oh! It's still Suiichi on the outside. It's only Yoko's mind that's out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ now to why you're here.. 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Yoko! Let go of Kuwabara this instant!' Suiichi/Kurama scolded Yoko.

($ Aww! C'mon! Let me SNAP IT$)

'NO!'

($Fine. BE like that. $) And with that, Yoko/Kurama let go of Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara rubbed his wrist and looked at it. There were red finger marks on it. And they were starting to bruise, BADLY.

As they ascended the stairs of the shrine, Yususke nudged Kuwabara and taunted, "Wanna cry about ?"

Kuwabara took a swing at Yusuke, who doged, but Kuwabara wasn't so lucky on Yusuke's rebuttal, which started a fight.

Sesshoumaru was getting a headache; his tolerance wore down over the years.

He was getting ready to jump the rest of the stairs as Kagome started to rouse from the noise and feeling Sesshoumaru tense up. By reflex, her aura reached out to his to calm him. He loosened up a bit, but he was still peeved.

As Sesshoumaru's feet left the ground, Kuwabara bumped into him. (OH NO!)

Sesshoumaru ended up launching Kagome into the air about 60ft as he fell flat on his beautiful face. (Talk about falling from grace) He had just propelled himself to go up, and Kagome kept going in the direction Sesshoumaru sent her while the dog demon went down.

Kagome was wide awake now! But she was a bit disorientated. She saw the ground approaching and screamed in her head,  
_'I'm gonna die! I'mgonnadie!i'mgonnadie!i'mgonnadie!I'M-'_

'_& not going to die&'_ Kagome heard Hiei's voice in her head as two strong arms wrapped around her petite form. '_&you wouldn't die. The worst that would've happen would be a bruise on you fat behind that you were going to land on. And your slow self had plenty of time to flip over and land on your feet.&'_

'_I'm going to pretend you didn't say I had a big butt'_ was Kagome's start off, '_And, I've only been demon for less than two days and I don't know my limits, strength, powers, abilities, or weaknesses,'_

As they landed at the top of the stairs, Hiei looked down at Kagome's face. She was still teary eyed. But, what Hiei noticed was that the tears were red. One fell down her cheek ad Hiei caught it on his palm below her chin.

"Shit" Hiei said. He studied the blood red tear gem in his hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Hiei called over his shoulder, "By chance, is your shoulder soaked from Kagome crying so much?"

"OF COUSE IT IS SHORTY" Kuwabaka answered for lord Sesshoumaru, "THAT'S THE STUPIDEST QUESTION I EVER HEARD FROM YOU!"

"Shut up you insolent ningen!" Sesshoumaru scolded the dumb monkey, grabbing Kuwabara by the neck, ready to snap it. "You will not answer for this Sesshoumaru. Do it again and you die." Then he called to Hiei, "It's not wet, and why is that so?"

"Look behind you."

Then Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin (you thought I forgot her) turned around and saw tons of red gems littered behind them.

"FUCK!" Yusuke Cursed. "We have to collect ALL of those!"

"What's going on?" Kagome said, looking over Hiei's shoulder. (He's holding her bridal style) "What are all those red glass beads?"

* * *

Rita: Sorry for the sucky chappie.

Alaina: Yea we're kind rushed and Rita-Chan isn't home on her comp very often WE'RE REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER PLEASE FORGIVE US!

Rita: (runs screaming from an angry mob of pissed readers)

TTFN! …VVVVREVIEW PLZ!


	6. tears, tea, and flashbacks

Rita: just as a side-note, I'm going to make her heat-greedy. You'll get it later.

Alaina: Lol so stingy Rita-chan, making them wait. ::runs behind the stage curtains to lmao::

Rita: o.0…Oookaay. That last update was so sucky that I can't even BELIVE that Alaina let me post it. Or that no one flamed us! (Although, most, if not all, the blame should go to me)

Alaina: ::evil grin:: I know…but I was busy and I'm helping more now at least

Rita: Mrfh! ::got socked by disappointed reviewer but used Kuwabara as a shield:: OPPS! Sorry Kazuma!

Alaina: ::tries to stifle snickers:: ::fails miserably and roflmao::

Rita: Hey Alaina, how many times are you gonna change your penname?

Alaina: Lol. Hmmmm….not sure ::evil grin:: I do it to torment the loyal peeps that acknowledge their reviewers ::evil grin::

Rita: Okey….ummm anyways! just to let yallz know, if I already haven't, Sesshoumaru is 500 years older now, which makes him about 800 years old ((see third movie)) and he has mellowed out and become less cold. We're using the main reason for his stoic-ness being that in Japan its EXTREAMLY rude to show open affection, or emotion in public. In Japan, they don't care if you piss on the side of the road, or show off every last piece of skin you have ((without showing any pubic hair)). But you can't blow your nose, cry, throw a fit (any kind), or show open affection in public. And it's rude NOT to slurp.  
ALSO! YuyuHakusho from what I remember was pretty satirical, as is Inuyasha so that's why I felt okay with letting Sesshoumaru fall on his face and for the further silliness that will ensue.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"What are all those colored gems?" Kagome asked.

Hiei looked down at her thinking, '_She doesn't know anything, does she.'_ It was more of a statement than a question. "You made them." He said, holding a gem in front of her face. "They're your tears."

"Oh…weird." Kag answered, still dazed at everything that's been happening. "pretty.."

"Aw, man! We have to pick up all of those?" Yususke complained.

"Well, get moving you dim-wit," a raspy feminine voice said from a few feet behind them. "We don't need Yukina or Kagome kidnapped."

"Hi," Kagome greeted her voice laced with the sorrow she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide, pushing away from Hiei so he'd put her down. She made it two steps before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with a small"oomph". She tried to get up again and fell backwards towards the stairs.

She waited for the impact of flesh to concrete, but never got it. Two increasingly familiar arms encircled her, picking her back up. '_This is entirely Mama and Inuyasha's fault'_ she thought as she was carried away by Hiei, sending herself into another fit of sobs at the thought of all the betrayal she'd suffered the day before.

Wisely Yusuke left before Genkai had to repeat herself.

Hiei, having sensed his secret sister in Genkai's house in the living room, headed inside to her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked up the stairs following Hiei. Genkai bowed low in respect for the western lord and his heir.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod in acknowledgement and Rin gave her a smile and wave. Then Genkai grabbed the broom that lay against the tree near her and left to help the dimwit, fox, and Kuwabara (he's just in a class of his own) gather Kagome's tears.

Hiei found Yukina sitting on one of the couches under a window, watching the birds as they flew in the spring-afternoon air. The day was rather warm for the ice apparition, Hiei could see her aura of snow and cold being let through in an attempt to cool herself off.

Yukina turned and saw Hiei. "Oh!" she said startled, "Hello Hiei-san. How are you today? Have you found my brother yet?" She asked him in her innocent and hope-filled voice.

"No." Hiei lied looking down at her sitting form, "The lead was a dead-end. He may just not want to be found, or maybe he's being hidden." He felt a little bad that he couldn't tell her who he really was, but then again he didn't, because she was, he felt, better off not knowing.

She sighed, saddened that she may never find her brother, but then perking up immediately and setting a curious look at Kagome she asked, "Well who is your lady friend there? Is she alright?"

Kagome, who had cried herself to sleep, turned her face into Hiei's shirt to get the sun from her closed eyes, and tightened her grip on Hiei's neck.

"Hn. This is Kagome; she was under a spell to keep her feelings from an emotional event away. The spell broke and she hasn't stopped crying."

"Oh my," Yukina commented, "Well, all I can do is try to get her to calm down so she can sort her thoughts. Just lay her down here," she patted the arm of the couch. "I'll go make some tea. Would you like some also?" She asked, getting up to go to the kitchen in the next room.

"Hn," He said, nodding in positive. Walking over to the couch Yukina was sitting in previously as she disappeared in the doorway to make some herbal tea.

Hiei made to lay Kagome down on the couch that his sister had been previously. He could feel the cold left there still form her power earlier that she had been using to cool herself off.

As he lowered her down and loosened his grip, Kagome held on tighter in her sleep, letting out a small whimper of protest.

"Nyan! It's cold... zZz ZZz" Kagome complained in her sleep, holding tighter to Hiei greedy for the warmth that the fire apparition's body offered.

Hiei tried two more times unsuccessfully to put the female forbidden child down and got frustrated. So, hoping it would work, he just let go. He just pulled his arms right out from under her so that she would just plop on the couch. But when Kagome went down, Hiei came with her. At first, her feet hit the couch, and Hiei thought he was home free. But, to his displeasure, the arms around his neck held strong and he ended up on the couch with Kagome in a very… /compromising/ position.

Hiei's face was mere centimeters away from her face, his arms on either side of her, his torso across her's as his butt hit the couch next to her hip.

If Hiei was an animal demon, he would be growling. But, alas, his apparition vocal cords could not. So, he let out an indignant scoff.

Hiei forced Kagome's arms from around his neck, much to her unconscious displeasure, and stood next to the couch, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, when Sesshoumaru walked in with Rin alongside him.

Rin gave a look to Kagome and took a small raw-hide pouch that hung at her side and scurried to the kitchen to help Yukina with the tea as Sesshoumaru nodded to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei answered the western lord, "She looks pretty weak, but had a strong grip on my neck. It's quite irritating. She acts like some kind of cuddly dog demon, as I said before."

"And, as I said before, apparition," Sesshoumaru voiced, "She acts like a dog demon, because she /IS/ a dog demon."

"How can she be a dog demon," Hiei asked, "when she is a forbidden child?"

"She is a dog demon because she shares my blood." Sesshoumaru answered. "It was during our final battle with Naraku…"

**_Flash Back of the Final Battle _**

Inuyasha had been continually blasting Naraku with his Kaze no Kizu, and working up Bakuryuha's when he could.

Sesshoumaru's palms had been cut from throwing the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha when he had lost it from his grasp.

Kagome had been shooting immensely powerful blasts from her hands, and her palms were sliced also. She was breathing rather hard. Her blue and gray miko garb covered in several fruity sickening colors of blood. Some of the blood was hers, and most was the blood of the hundreds of demons she had slain in the past hour.

As Kagome ran past Sesshoumaru, One of Naraku's many tentacles lunged past Inuyasha, past the unconscious Miroku and the injured Sango who were safely inside a barrier made of Shippou's foxfire while Kirara was fending off any demons who tried to come near, and straight towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't see it coming. She was too busy watching Inuyasha kick some serious baboon pelted ass. But Sesshoumaru saw, and lunged at Kagome to try to block the blow. But, instead, he got hit with her.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were slammed into two separate trees with extreme force. Sesshoumaru got back up right away, breathing a little hard. But, Kagome being the human she was, didn't have to so easy.

Sesshoumaru ran over to Kagome and held his hand out to help her up. She took it with a weak smile once she was done coughing and could see straight. When their bloody palms touched, Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulsed. Just like when Kagome senses shards.

As Kagome's aura reverberated throughout herself and Sesshoumaru, the crescent mark of the west appeared on her forehead and a maroon stripe appearedon each cheek for a second. But, they disappeared as soon as they became visible.

Sesshoumaru knew what had just happened; they had just unintentionally made a blood bond. But there were more pressing matters at the moment.

Kagome just brushed off the feeling. She got up and muttered a small thank you to Sesshoumaru.

Then they stormed back into battle, each with a new energy boost….

_**End Flash Back**_

"When our blood was exchanged," Sesshoumaru continued, "it meant that we could either become mates, or siblings. Also, Kagome would be heir to the western throne and take over in my absence, if and when she accepts the blood bond."

"So she is unknowing of your bond then." Hiei more stated than asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed, "If and when she accepts it, then the blood will awaken and she will become a full fledged dog demon. To be precise, a Fire and Ice elemental taiyoukai. Heir to the western throne. Although, she'll still be a forbidden child, so I dont think that it should be her that take over for me. Not many will take kindly to her. As you obviously know."

* * *

Rita: ZzzZZZzzZZzZzzz

Alaina: ::pokes Rita with stick:: well she's not gonna wake up for awhile.

Rita: Snort Yukina thinks kag is…. ZzzzZZz… Jealous Hiei… Sesshou's a big bro… Kouga…. ZZzzZZZz…. Michiru… brooms…. Stories… ZZzzZZZz…

Alaina: Lol poor Rita-chan works so hard. But I do more stories than her beta at least 7 peeps ((I lost count)) AND find time to co-author this story. How lazy is this girl?

Rita: ::rolls over and bashes lina-chan on the head with a hammer that appears out of nowhere:: don't insult me or Mallet-sama's gonna get ya ::Snort:: ZzzZZZzzZZzZzzz… not lazy just busy… I beta stories also… science fair… football… grounded…. Nyan... ZzzzZZz..

Aliana:: Well, she's busy... so REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Just a TidBit

Rita: just as a side-note, I'm going to make her heat-greedy. You'll get it later.

Alaina: Lol so stingy Rita-chan, making them wait. ::runs behind the stage curtains to lmao::

Rita: o.0…Oookaay. That last update was so sucky that I can't even BELIVE that Alaina let me post it. Or that no one flamed us! (Although, most, if not all, the blame should go to me)

Alaina: ::evil grin:: I know…but I was busy and I'm helping more now at least

Rita: Mrfh! ::got socked by disappointed reviewer but used Kuwabara as a shield:: OPPS! Sorry Kazuma!

Alaina: ::tries to stifle snickers:: ::fails miserably and roflmao::

Rita: Hey Alaina, how many times are you gonna change your penname?

Alaina: Lol. Hmmmm….not sure ::evil grin:: I do it to torment the loyal peeps that acknowledge their reviewers ::evil grin::

Rita: Okey….ummm anyways! just to let yallz know, if I already haven't, Sesshoumaru is 500 years older now, which makes him about 800 years old ((see third movie)) and he has mellowed out and become less cold. We're using the main reason for his stoic-ness being that in Japan its EXTREAMLY rude to show open affection, or emotion in public. In Japan, they don't care if you piss on the side of the road, or show off every last piece of skin you have ((without showing any pubic hair)). But you can't blow your nose, cry, throw a fit (any kind), or show open affection in public. And it's rude NOT to slurp.  
ALSO! YuyuHakusho from what I remember was pretty satirical, as is Inuyasha so that's why I felt okay with letting Sesshoumaru fall on his face and for the further silliness that will ensue.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"What are all those colored gems?" Kagome asked.

Hiei looked down at her thinking, '_She doesn't know anything, does she.'_ It was more of a statement than a question. "You made them." He said, holding a gem in front of her face. "They're your tears."

"Oh…weird." Kag answered, still dazed at everything that's been happening. "pretty.."

"Aw, man! We have to pick up all of those?" Yususke complained.

"Well, get moving you dim-wit," a raspy feminine voice said from a few feet behind them. "We don't need Yukina or Kagome kidnapped."

"Hi," Kagome greeted her voice laced with the sorrow she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide, pushing away from Hiei so he'd put her down. She made it two steps before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with a small"oomph". She tried to get up again and fell backwards towards the stairs.

She waited for the impact of flesh to concrete, but never got it. Two increasingly familiar arms encircled her, picking her back up. '_This is entirely Mama and Inuyasha's fault'_ she thought as she was carried away by Hiei, sending herself into another fit of sobs at the thought of all the betrayal she'd suffered the day before.

Wisely Yusuke left before Genkai had to repeat herself.

Hiei, having sensed his secret sister in Genkai's house in the living room, headed inside to her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked up the stairs following Hiei. Genkai bowed low in respect for the western lord and his heir.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod in acknowledgement and Rin gave her a smile and wave. Then Genkai grabbed the broom that lay against the tree near her and left to help the dimwit, fox, and Kuwabara (he's just in a class of his own) gather Kagome's tears.

Hiei found Yukina sitting on one of the couches under a window, watching the birds as they flew in the spring-afternoon air. The day was rather warm for the ice apparition, Hiei could see her aura of snow and cold being let through in an attempt to cool herself off.

Yukina turned and saw Hiei. "Oh!" she said startled, "Hello Hiei-san. How are you today? Have you found my brother yet?" She asked him in her innocent and hope-filled voice.

"No." Hiei lied looking down at her sitting form, "The lead was a dead-end. He may just not want to be found, or maybe he's being hidden." He felt a little bad that he couldn't tell her who he really was, but then again he didn't, because she was, he felt, better off not knowing.

She sighed, saddened that she may never find her brother, but then perking up immediately and setting a curious look at Kagome she asked, "Well who is your lady friend there? Is she alright?"

Kagome, who had cried herself to sleep, turned her face into Hiei's shirt to get the sun from her closed eyes, and tightened her grip on Hiei's neck.

"Hn. This is Kagome; she was under a spell to keep her feelings from an emotional event away. The spell broke and she hasn't stopped crying."

"Oh my," Yukina commented, "Well, all I can do is try to get her to calm down so she can sort her thoughts. Just lay her down here," she patted the arm of the couch. "I'll go make some tea. Would you like some also?" She asked, getting up to go to the kitchen in the next room.

"Hn," He said, nodding in positive. Walking over to the couch Yukina was sitting in previously as she disappeared in the doorway to make some herbal tea.

Hiei made to lay Kagome down on the couch that his sister had been previously. He could feel the cold left there still form her power earlier that she had been using to cool herself off.

As he lowered her down and loosened his grip, Kagome held on tighter in her sleep, letting out a small whimper of protest.

"Nyan! It's cold... zZz ZZz" Kagome complained in her sleep, holding tighter to Hiei greedy for the warmth that the fire apparition's body offered.

Hiei tried two more times unsuccessfully to put the female forbidden child down and got frustrated. So, hoping it would work, he just let go. He just pulled his arms right out from under her so that she would just plop on the couch. But when Kagome went down, Hiei came with her. At first, her feet hit the couch, and Hiei thought he was home free. But, to his displeasure, the arms around his neck held strong and he ended up on the couch with Kagome in a very… /compromising/ position.

Hiei's face was mere centimeters away from her face, his arms on either side of her, his torso across her's as his butt hit the couch next to her hip.

If Hiei was an animal demon, he would be growling. But, alas, his apparition vocal cords could not. So, he let out an indignant scoff.

Hiei forced Kagome's arms from around his neck, much to her unconscious displeasure, and stood next to the couch, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, when Sesshoumaru walked in with Rin alongside him.

Rin gave a look to Kagome and took a small raw-hide pouch that hung at her side and scurried to the kitchen to help Yukina with the tea as Sesshoumaru nodded to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei answered the western lord, "She looks pretty weak, but had a strong grip on my neck. It's quite irritating. She acts like some kind of cuddly dog demon, as I said before."

"And, as I said before, apparition," Sesshoumaru voiced, "She acts like a dog demon, because she /IS/ a dog demon."

"How can she be a dog demon," Hiei asked, "when she is a forbidden child?"

"She is a dog demon because she shares my blood." Sesshoumaru answered. "It was during our final battle with Naraku…"

**_Flash Back of the Final Battle _**

Inuyasha had been continually blasting Naraku with his Kaze no Kizu, and working up Bakuryuha's when he could.

Sesshoumaru's palms had been cut from throwing the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha when he had lost it from his grasp.

Kagome had been shooting immensely powerful blasts from her hands, and her palms were sliced also. She was breathing rather hard. Her blue and gray miko garb covered in several fruity sickening colors of blood. Some of the blood was hers, and most was the blood of the hundreds of demons she had slain in the past hour.

As Kagome ran past Sesshoumaru, One of Naraku's many tentacles lunged past Inuyasha, past the unconscious Miroku and the injured Sango who were safely inside a barrier made of Shippou's foxfire while Kirara was fending off any demons who tried to come near, and straight towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't see it coming. She was too busy watching Inuyasha kick some serious baboon pelted ass. But Sesshoumaru saw, and lunged at Kagome to try to block the blow. But, instead, he got hit with her.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were slammed into two separate trees with extreme force. Sesshoumaru got back up right away, breathing a little hard. But, Kagome being the human she was, didn't have to so easy.

Sesshoumaru ran over to Kagome and held his hand out to help her up. She took it with a weak smile once she was done coughing and could see straight. When their bloody palms touched, Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulsed. Just like when Kagome senses shards.

As Kagome's aura reverberated throughout herself and Sesshoumaru, the crescent mark of the west appeared on her forehead and a maroon stripe appearedon each cheek for a second. But, they disappeared as soon as they became visible.

Sesshoumaru knew what had just happened; they had just unintentionally made a blood bond. But there were more pressing matters at the moment.

Kagome just brushed off the feeling. She got up and muttered a small thank you to Sesshoumaru.

Then they stormed back into battle, each with a new energy boost….

_**End Flash Back**_

"When our blood was exchanged," Sesshoumaru continued, "it meant that we could either become mates, or siblings. Also, Kagome would be heir to the western throne and take over in my absence, if and when she accepts the blood bond."

"So she is unknowing of your bond then." Hiei more stated than asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed, "If and when she accepts it, then the blood will awaken and she will become a full fledged dog demon. To be precise, a Fire and Ice elemental taiyoukai. Heir to the western throne. Although, she'll still be a forbidden child, so I dont think that it should be her that take over for me. Not many will take kindly to her. As you obviously know."

* * *

Rita: ZzzZZZzzZZzZzzz

Alaina: ::pokes Rita with stick:: well she's not gonna wake up for awhile.

Rita: Snort Yukina thinks kag is…. ZzzzZZz… Jealous Hiei… Sesshou's a big bro… Kouga…. ZZzzZZZz…. Michiru… brooms…. Stories… ZZzzZZZz…

Alaina: Lol poor Rita-chan works so hard. But I do more stories than her beta at least 7 peeps ((I lost count)) AND find time to co-author this story. How lazy is this girl?

Rita: ::rolls over and bashes lina-chan on the head with a hammer that appears out of nowhere:: don't insult me or Mallet-sama's gonna get ya ::Snort:: ZzzZZZzzZZzZzzz… not lazy just busy… I beta stories also… science fair… football… grounded…. Nyan... ZzzzZZz..

Aliana:: Well, she's busy... so REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Questions are answers Flashbacks!

After a long disappearance, I am back and ready for action. ^_^ Here we are! Chapter SEVEN!

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own anything other than my cute little '97 Jetta**

* * *

'It's _so dark… Where am I? Where's Inuyasha? It's so cold…'_

Kagome was in a dark abyss, empty and cold. She couldn't see anything; only feel.

'_Why is it so cold and dark? It hurts… it hurts to remember.'_

Kagome curled up with her knees to her chest in her.

'_Why! Why does it hurt to remember!'_

Kagome let out an ear shattering scream as pain racked through out her mind that reverberated throughout her head; breaking all barriers on her memories and causing them to flood at her full force….

Kagome moaned and writhed in her sleep on the couch as Yukina blotted her forehead with cool, damp cloth. The poor teen was sweating and her brows were furrowed in confusion and fear.

The ice demon at her side wondered what could possibly cause her to be so troubled. She looked to her good friend Hiei as he leaned against the wall by the couch, seemingly staring down the dust floating in the light from the window.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked him in her usual soft tone.

Hiei nodded, but didn't give her a verbal answer. He was still thinking about what could've happened himself. He had the gift of foresight because of his Jagan Eye, but he didn't see this coming at all. None of this, really. This forbidden child, she was so... odd. She bought up feelings he was unfamiliar with, and made feel compelled to do things like be helpful. He wasn't accustomed to such things.

"Kagome Nee-san," Rin whispered softly. She was at the other end of the couch, her fingers to her lips in worry for her long-lost friend. She wanted this reunion to be a happy one, and it wasn't turning out so well at all. She looked up as Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He had his marks hidden again, she noticed, as he spoke to her.

"She will pull through," he told her. "She has fought worse demons before."

"But inner demons are nothing like fighting a live one with swords," Genkai disagreed as she walked into the room. The pink-haired old woman walked in with her hands clasped behind her back as she addressed the Western Lord. "She has to face things that are a part of her; doubts, fears, regrets... they can be more powerful than any weapon; they can cut much deeper, and those sorts of wounds sometimes don't ever heal."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, his usual stoic look about his features, though worry danced about in his golden eyes. Rin shifted impatiently and bit her nails, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance. The girl had been around for over 500 years and hadn't grown out of the habit. Actually, she hadn't grown at all, which bothered him as well. He had taken her to many Youkai doctors to find out about her stunted growth, but no one could give him an answer. That wasn't the pressing issue at the moment, he remembered as yelp from Kagome brought him back to the present.

Kagome's mind was flooded with images of destruction. She cried, tears staining her cheeks as she tried to run away from all the sadness, hate, and destruction when she ran right into Inuyasha. He was himself, his eyes locked with hers, nothing but love and care for her in them, though there was that pout of defiance he always had on his lips, even if he was concerned for her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared!" She said into his shirt, savoring the warmth as his hands, so rough from fighting yet warm with care, grasping her arms.

She felt strong hands grip her arms with bruising force and looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes red with anger, stripes on his cheeks, and his fangs bared. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he looked at her with hate.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, wincing as his grip on her arms drew blood. "What's the matter? Why are you being like this." She screamed as he let out an inhuman roar at her, and struggled in his grasp. She could hear laughter in the background, mature, hateful laughter of a woman.

"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha looked up to see the resurrected Miko behind Kagome. She was smiling that serene grin she always had, that same forlorn look on her face she always had changed to a look of hate.

"Give me my soul," she commanded, her soul-stealing youkai surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha, ready for their prize.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha rasped out, still growling at Kagome.

The teenager screamed and thrashed in his grasp as Inuyasha pulled her closer and bit her throat, blood flowing around his fangs before he dropped her.

Kagome fell back, helpless, at his feet. He knelt next to her, licking the blood off his lips as she looked up at him, her breathing heavy and shaky. She couldn't move, her heart was beating so fast, she was loosing so much blood.

Kikyou's laughter surrounded her, but all she could hear was Inuyasha's voice growling out, "You're mine. Forever. No one will ever want you. You will be alone. Always." He slamed his claw through her side, right where the Shikon Jewel had been hidden, his hand coming back with her heart, still beating in his hand.

Kagome screamed.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she whimpered in her sleep, small, nearly unintelligible phrases passed her lips, but Sesshoumaru caught her says his brother's name, and the name of the Miko that she was reincarnated from. He didn't like feeling so helpless.

Yukina gasped as red tear gems fell from Kagome's cheeks. She picked up a couple and held them in her palm, looking at them in wonder.

"Hiei-san, sh-she's making Hiruisui!" she said with surprise. Hiei blinked in surprise as he read Yukina's thoughts. She thought that Kagome was the long-lost brother she was looking for. That she didn't actually have a twin brother, but a sister! He felt relieved and bothered at the same time. He didn't want to let Yukina know that he was her brother, but he didn't like that Yukina thought it was someone else, either. And when Kagome woke up and told Yukina they weren't related, she would be sad, and he didn't want her to feel that disappointment, either.

Kagome yelled in her sleep, the yell turning into the heart-shattering scream she'd let out in her mind. She was shaking like someone had thrown her in an icebath, and Hiei decided that would be a good time to use his Jagan. He went into Kagome's mind and was appauled at what he had found...

Inuyasha had Kagome's heart in his hand, and the Kanji for Alone was burned into the still beating organ. Kagome lay staring at the whole thing, and Kikyou was at a bit of a distance, watching with greedy eyes.

Hiei wasted no time in manipulating Kagome's dream, showing her him drawing his sword and slaying Inuyasha once more, and setting the strange miko aflame.

The scene faded and Hiei found himself standing by a sobbing Kagome. She was in the fetal position, and he lifted her up, the teen immediately clinging to him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"They can't hurt you," Hiei said simply, but Kagome shook her head.

"They already have. They betrayed me..." she cried, shaking with her sobs. "I'll never.. I'll never have anyone. I'll be alone, always..."

"No. You are not alone," he told her.

"You're WRONG!" she screamed, her Miko power flaring a bit and hurting them both, booting Hiei out of her mind rather violently and also hurting Kagome, causing her to yelp in the waking world.

Hiei outwardly flinched, steam coming off his jagon eye through his headband. His hand went to it for a moment as he stared at Kagome, lying on the couch, and then he left the room faster than anyone could blink.

Yukina frowned as Hiei disappeared and looked to Sesshoumaru as she stood, pocketing the tear gems. "Will you carry her? She needs some rest, and I'd rather her be in a bed," she asked him.

The Western Lord nodded in reply and carefully carried Kagome, following Yukina to a spare bedroom within the house. He laid her down and Yukina politely asked him to go so she could clean the sweat off the forbidden child and get her into something more comfortable.

Sesshoumaru went back to Rin and sent her to go and check out Genkai's garden, the old woman escorting the little girl, while Sesshoumaru sought out Hiei.

"I can't believe she's here! She told me she was from the future, but that I'm in the same time period as her again... It has to be destiny!" Yoko said, pacing in front of one of the many trees in the woods around Genkai's.

"Yes, but I still don't understand. How do you know her?" It was Suiichi's voice that came forth now.

Kurama was in a hybrid stage at this point, with two-toned silver and red hair, golden eyes, and claws. Yoko was itching to be let completely loose, but Suiichi wasn't having it.

"Five Hundred years ago, I tried to steal the Shikon Jewel from her. I didn't want it for the power; I just wanted to have that feat under my belt, you understand?" Yoko explained, speaking animatedly as he explained the rest.

–

Kagome was off on her own, taking a bath in a surprisingly warm stream. She had the Jewel around her neck, and was just finishing up washing when Yoko caught up with her. He observed her from the trees as she swam around, got dried off, and then dressed.

Yoko made sure to stay downwind of her friends; he didn't want the Hanyou to catch his scent and ruin his plans. He couldn't believe that they would leave the reincarnation of Kikyou all alone with the Jewel for easy picking by a theif like himself. But, he was grateful.

Yoko waited until she was fully dressed in her odd green and white garment that showed a lovely amount of leg, he noticed, and was relaxing by standing by the water, enjoying the view, before he silently came into the sunlight.

Her back was to him, and he took advantage of the situation by walking up to her, not making his presence known until he was close enough to get his nose in her hair and his hands at her throat.

"Hello, Kaname, protector of the Shikon Jewel," Yoko greeted quietly. He had heard about her from some demons that had once been a part of Naraku. They had said her name was Kaname, that she traveled with the half-brother of the Western Lord, and that she had great power, but wasn't trained well, and she was cursed with an unbelievable amount of mercy.

Kagome jumped, but stayed where she was, seeing the claws poised at her throat. Whoever it was behind her at a deep voice, and a white clawed hand hooked around the chain she kept the Shikon Jewel on.

"Wh—Who are you?" she asked, not wanting to correct him about her name with his claws so close to her throat. '_If only I could get my hands on him...'_ she thought, though she didn't dare move. She would've purified him and called it day, but it wasn't looking to be easy.

"I am the great thief Yoko Kurama," he replied smoothly, tracing a smooth finger over her collarbone, his other hand still on the chain that held his prize. "I'm sure you've heard of me..." he added.

Kagome's mind ran blank. She had NO idea who he was. Really, why should she? All she realized was that she had unspleasant shivers and her eyes were getting bigger and her hair puffed with her distaste at being touched by this stranger.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, though it was obvious.

"Just my prize," he replied, tugging the chain on her neck lightly. "Though, I had hoped that the great reincarnated miko would prove more of challenge. You did, after all, defeat the so-called Great Naraku." Yoko was sure he could've defeated that disgusting mortal-turned demon with one hand and a rose bush.

Kagome frowned and said, "You can't have it," feeling a bit insulted. In her own defense, he had sneaked up on her! She huffed and said, "If you're going to take it, then do it. It wont bring you any good."

He frowned and went to touch the jewel. He felt a small zap, like he'd been shocked by rubbing some wool and then touching metal, but nothing more. He grasped it and Kagome took that moment to, in a make or break attempt, to focus her power into the jewel. All she managed was to shock his hand a bit stronger, which made him shocked just enough that she jutted her butt backwards with enough force to knock him right where it counted, causing him to buckle over. She moved to get away from him, but moved so fast that she didn't realize that he still had a firm grip on the Jewel and it got pulled right off her, causing a painful friction burn from her chain snapping off her neck.

"Oh no!" she yelped, running back at the demon who was holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. He caught his breath after a short moment, though, and dodged her attack, her hands glowing pink as she ran at him.

Kagome fell to her knees and and yelped as she skinned them on the gravel that lined the edge of the stream. She got up quickly and ran back at him.

Yoko was only toying with her at this point, though, and dodged her at the last possible second, causing her to fall on her already tender knees.

"You might as well stay there. You serve a better purpose there," he said in a taunting tone, kneeling in front of her to put a clawed hand on her chin.

She looked at him with anger and determination, but not fear. The fire in her eyes took Yoko off guard, and the surprise in his eyes was all the cue Kagome needed to get moving. She pushed off the ground as quickly as she could and tackled him, her hands glowing pink as she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

Yoko yelled as she burned his wrist with her purification powers. She wasn't strong enough to hold him down with muscle, but she knew that being purified hurt enough to make you stay still. She sat on his stomach as she held onto his wrists and glared at him as he looked up at her with amazement. She held both of his wrists in one hand and took the shikon from his hand, putting it in her skirt pocket before she told him, "The jewel is mine. Stay away, or I wont be so nice next time."

_'How dare this human speak to ME that way?' __Yoko thought, the fact that he was appalled evident on his face. He growled and, inspite of the fact that his body and instincts screamed for him to do the opposite, he rolled his body over and pinned the miko, even as his wrists crackled with the sparks of her purification energy._

"Kagome!"

The teen was knocked into the water by Inuyasha shoving her aside and tackling Yoko, into the stream.

"Kagome-Chan!"

"Kagome-san!"

"Okaa-san!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and an untransformed Kirara ran into the clearning to see Kagome come out of the stream sputtering, looking less than happy as Inuyasha and another silver-haired demon came out of the water, trading blows.

Kagome checked her pocket for the Shikon Jewel as Shippou jumped on her shoulder and asked if she was alright. The Jewel was safely there and she nodded as Inuyasha and Sango disappeared into the woods with Yoko engaged in battle.

Miroku and Shippou helped Kagome dry off and brought her back to camp with her things.

Yoko had no problem dodging the Hanyou and Demon Slayer in the cover the trees; their attacks were obnoxious, though the Demon Slayer's were quite precise, and the Hanyou full of brute force, it wasn't enough to so much as scratch the silver fox. The most they got was the Demon Slayer's boomarang glancing one of Yoko's tails. He thought he'd be an easy target with his silver clothes in the green trees, but so much for that. He escaped and made sport of following them while they tried to catch his trail again. He went back to the camp that their team was at and waited for the halfbreed and demonslayer to return while he observed the miko and monk with the fox kit and demon cat.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting by a fire making Ramen when Sango and Inuyasha came back, Sango looking content, and Inuyasha looking pissed.

"He got away!" Inuyasha growled, hopping up into a tree above Kagome as Sango took a seat next to Miroku. Kirara hopped into her lap and let out an encouraging Mew.

"It's fine. Kagome is safe, so who cares?" Sango replied, petting her demon cat.

"Is the Jewel safe?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who sighed and nodded. He didn't even ask if she was okay, she thought with a frown as she used rubbing alcohol on her knees, though decided to go without bandages.

Yoko couldn't take how stupid the half-breed was. Here he had a beautiful miko who thought the sun shown out of his ass and he hardly gave her the time of day. It was appalling. He'd teach him a lesson.

So ,yeah. That's what I got for now~

Thanks for reading!

…. that button is so needy... go a head, press it. ^_^


	9. Chappyter ATE!

Stupid classes getting the way of my fanfiction. Grrr, though bastards! Anyways, here we are, Chapter EIGHT!

**DISCLAIMER:**If I owned it, you'd be watching this on TV and it'd be better, so I obviously don't. 3

Yukina cleaned off the forbidden child, she couldn't help but examine her closely. She couldn't see any resemblance between them at all. But, this woman was dominant over fire after all, why would they look a like? She didn't understand why she was told she had had a brother if she had really had a sister. Maybe no one ever checked? It did make sense, maybe, that they'd assume that an ice maiden would give birth only to other ice maidens, so a fire apparition would have come out a boy… but it still didn't make any sense.

She was distracted by the scars that covered Kagome's body. Some were very faint, just little nicks here and there that hinted towards some light battle scars. She frowned when she noticed two very new scars, though. One at the bottom of the left of her rib cage that read 'alone', above an old scar that was jagged, but still a circle that looked to be at least a year or two old. She wondered over it as she cleaned her with a damp cloth. She gasped when she noticed the pink jewel around her neck. It reminded her of an old wives tale she had heard called the Story of the Shikon Jewel. She remembered the women in her village telling stories that if you did wrong the priestess who guarded the jewel would come and purify you. But her own mother had told her that the story was really about someone called Midoriko, who made the jewel.

Yukina touched the jewel gently. There seemed to be some sort of power there, but it didn't seem evil. It was probably a replica or something. Moving on, Yukina noticed that Kagome had the kanji for Inu on her neck, and bit her lip as she realized it was right where a mating mark would go for animal-type demons. She tilted her head to the side as she wondered if this girl were actually mated. If she was, where was her mate, then? And why would a fire demon mate with an animal demon, anyway? She shrugged it off and got her changed into a yukata that she had gotten from Genkai. She had never used it before because it was a little too big. It worked well for Kagome though, because she was a little bigger than Yukina herself and a bit more endowed. It was a dark blue with flowers embroidered in yellow, with a yellow obi that has the same style flowers in the dark blue. It wasn't exactly the fire demon's color, but Yukina didn't think it mattered.

Kagome didn't seem to be fussing anymore, though she was still shedding a few precious tear gems here and there. Yukina took one, and held it close.

"I have a sister…" she whispered questioningly, examining the gem. "I was so sure that Hiei was my brother… but there's so much proof here…"

There was a tapping at the door and Yukina jumped, hiding the gem in her yukata's sleeve before she answered the bedroom door.

"Yes?" she asked as Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway.

"Rin is hungry. The old woman said to come to you for that," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll be right there," she replied with a smile, happy to help out the small dog demon girl. She knew that the Western Makai lord wasn't so mean, since he had been taking care of that little girl for so long and Rin seemed so happy to be with him.

Sesshoumaru barely spared her a slight nod before he turned and went back to the den.

Yukina checked on Kagome, making sure she was in the middle of the bed and sleeping soundly before she went to prepare a nice lunch for the Spirit Detectives and their Makai guests.

Yokolite was sitting under a tree, having already caused a thinning in the grass he had been pacing in during his heavy thinking and telling of his meeting with "Kaname". He was still awestruck by the idea that she was right here, right now. He had lost her out of nowhere so many, many, many years ago; he had lost hope decades before! And here she was, just dropping out of the sky!

"Yoko, she's been through a terrible ordeal," Shuichi warned, admonishing the demon for his forward goals of getting her to 'be his' before Sesshoumaru could get her. "She's in no shape for a relationship!"

Yoko growled and shook his head, wanting to continue recapping his story to his other half before he went on.

Yoko followed the inu-gumi for three days, keeping his scent and energy covered while he kept his eye on the group, assessing their habits, personalities, traveling patterns. He learned quickly that the Kaname girl was infatuated with the hanyou. The demon slayer was equally in love with the priest, but more mature about it. The priest himself seemed to be fond of the demon slayer as well, but that love didn't overpower his lecherous ways. The small fox cub had accepted the miko as his mother, and the firecat was well, simply a firecat with some pretty good instincts. Yoko thought on a few occasions that the little cat demon had spotted or sensed him.

He had also noticed that Kagome, though a bit blinded by love (more like stupid with it); she possessed quite a bit of strength and perseverance. She fought alongside the hanyou, taking out demons on her own, backing him up. And she also could take his put-downs, his snide remarks, and his demanding pace. Sango and Miroku did what they could to stand up for her, but Kagome stopped them quite a bit. He always had to stifle his laughter when the kit would avenge his adoptive mother by pestering the hanyou.

It did seem that Inuyasha was fond of the miko, but there were times when it seemed that he wasn't truly looking at her, but looking through her. The silver fox wondered about that quite often.

On the fourth day, the group was in a village that had been destroyed during the fight with Naraku and was being rebuilt. Inuyasha was off (reluctantly) helping with some rebuilding, along with Sango and Miroku. Kirara, Kagome, and Shippou were just outside the village. The two demons were playing in a stream while Kagome sat in the grass at the edge, stoking a small fire to make some soup she carried in an odd container (ramen).

Shippou and Kirara had wandered off, and Yoko took that opportunity to approach the miko again.

Kagome was completely immersed in her task of stoking the fire and checking the pot for boiling water. She was keeping her senses out for Shippou and Kirara, but other than that, she felt safe. They had scouted the area for any demons and hadn't found any, so she wasn't worried. She was even wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top because she wasn't worried about a scuffle ruining them. So, to say the least, when she felt a tug on the chain that held the Shikon Jewel, warm breath on her throat, and heard a sensual voice calling softly in her ear, she was shocked.

"Kaname Chidori?" Yoko whispered, utterly butchering her name, smirking as he hooked a claw on the chain and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was smart enough not to jump, though. He noticed that she still had a bit of a friction burn on her neck from their last encounter, and tisked.

"Oh dear, there's a mark…" he said with a frown, running the soft pad of his index finger over it.

The hair stood on the back of Kagome's neck as the silver fox demon stood behind her, touching her tender neck. She would've growled if she could.

"Back off, Yoko," Kagome said coldly. "And my name is Kagome Hi-gu-ra-shi;" she said slowly, "Get it right."

Yoko laughed and said, "Kaname Higurashi, right." Just to annoy her. He let go of the chain and sat down next to her. "Don't worry. I mean you no harm. I've simply been observing you and your little group. I must say I am impressed and disappointed at the same time, which is quite a feat on your part."

Kagome glared at him, her power flaring in her hands. She kept at her task, though, hoping he would sense her anger rather than smell her fear.

Yoko wasn't paying attention so much to what he could sense from her with his sense of smell, nor his 6th sense. He was concentrating more on his sight; the view of her behind in that strange, yet wonderfully clingy blue fabric she wore, particularly. He tilted his head shamelessly for the view as she bent forward to check the pot that was set to boil.

"Why so quiet?" Yoko asked, tilting his head back to where it was supposed to be as she went back into her sitting position.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him rather coldly. She didn't want to play any games with him. She had told Inuyasha that she wanted to stay on her own, that she'd be safe and she could handle herself, and now she was here, with a high level demon right next to her, and Kirara and Shippou out her sight, and probably out of earshot.

"You, surprisingly," he replied. "Why do you stay with the half demon when the regard he has for you is unbefitting of one like yourself? You are the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, the one who dealt, in part, the killing blow to Naraku, and one of quite unpredictable but great power. Not to mention you are beautiful. The diamond in the rough at its best." He offered her a grin and winked with his last statement, and stood slowly, so as to not startle her. He swept the tip of one of his tails under her chin as he turned to face her, frowning at the glare she still observed him with. "I will not kidnap you or do anything so forceful. I merely ask for your audience every so often. A courtship, of sorts. I've never come across anyone like you, where I've actually needed to work for the attention, but I always invite a challenge."

Kagome was rather annoyed with his confidence, but she didn't see what choice she had. If she tried to fight him, she'd loose. And it would be in poor taste to attack someone who obviously meant her no harm. She huffed and opened an extra package of ramen, telling him that he'd better beat it before Inuyasha got back. She made sure she had extra ramen as she remembered he'd already be in a sour mood from having to help people.

"You think I'm afraid of that mutt?" Yoko asked, raising a brow at her in disbelief.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "No, but I would hope you wouldn't want to give me any more grief by making him angry. You said you've learned how our group works, so you know that he'll take out his frustrations on me or Shippou."

Yoko nodded. She had a point. So, on that note, he said good bye for now and disappeared, leaving a white rose for respect in his wake.

Hiei was deep in the woods in the back of Genkai's property, sitting in a tree with his Jagon eye concentrating on Kagome. He couldn't get into her head; she'd shut him out with a barrier of purification. He didn't understand it. Her miko was up, but her demonic energy was nowhere to be found. He couldn't sense any of- oh, he could. But it was faint, as though it were locked up.

Hiei wanted to take time to figure this out, possibly ask the infant leader of theirs if he knew how a forbidden child could use miko powers, but he was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"Apparition," Sesshoumaru called from the bottom of the tree, nodding to show the demon a bit of respect. This fire demon had saved his friend, so he found he deserved quite a bit of his regard.

Hiei looked at the Western Lord and nodded to say he had his attention. Hiei had respect for the Makai lord's position, but it didn't mean he was about to rise to his feet or go through any of those formalities. He didn't know why but something bothered him about the dog demon, though he didn't dwell on it.

"That Jagon eye you have; you used it on Kagome, did you not?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting another nod from Hiei. "What did you see?"

The fire apparition didn't answer right away, and then thought better of telling Sesshoumaru it wasn't his business. He was obviously in Kagome's good graces, so he could know.

"Nightmares," he replied simply, not offering more information until the western lord looked at him more expectantly, "That hanyou that I killed and some priestess that bared a striking resemblance to her." He explained, "They were hurting her."

Sesshoumaru was a bit annoyed that the apparition didn't offer more information, and pressed a bit more, wanting to know all of the details. All Hiei would tell him after that was that the hanyou had ripped out her heart, and that she was extremely distraught. In one last attempt for more information, he got Hiei to add, "He told her that she was his, and that she would be alone forever. He called her filth."

Sesshoumaru wished he knew what had happened to her that day she left, and what she had really dreamt about. He wanted to help her, and he was powerless in this situation. It didn't sit well with him that some strange elemental demon, a forbidden one at that, was able to offer his friend more help that he himself could. And that the apparition knew more of the situation than he wasn't exactly his cup of tea, either.

On the thought of tea, Sesshoumaru thanked Hiei for his help and went to have lunch with his ward. Five hundred years and not only did she still look like a child, but she had the appetite of a growing one.

With Sesshoumaru gone, Hiei kept trying to pry into Kagome's mind for another few minutes, and once he felt his Jagon start to protest to the painful territory, he called for Boton to give him a portal to the spirit world. Maybe Koenma would have more insight on the situation, or knew someone that would.

So yeah. When you finish a story, what do you do?

REVIEW!

Please?


	10. Chapter NIEN!

Alright everyone, at this point I am royally pissed and feel slightly disrespected. Every fanfiction I have ever read, whether I liked it or not, I have reviewed to. At this point, 153 people have read the previous chapter, and only 3 reviewed. THREE! And do you know what else? THER ARE AT LEAST 20 PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES LIST AFTER READING THE LAST CHAPTER! That is supertacular cool, but at the same time, 'wtf mate'!

Obviously this doesn't add up. I don't think it's a really tall demand to ask for a simple, two second, "thumbs up!" or "You suck!" once you've made it to the bottom of the page! It's really depressing, seriously. I know I'm not that great a writer, and my story isn't all that well presented, but if there's people who are reading it all the way through, and favoriting it, then would it be so bad to just write a review? I know I'm being whiney, but C'monnnn! I mean, don't get me wrong. Getting favorited is very uplifting, but I like feedback. *hearts* so, yeah. Please? As cool as getting favorited is (and I don't want that to stop because it does, in fact, make me happy inside) it's the reviews, nice or flames, that get me inspired to write more, and to write better.

Anyways, just to point out that Rhiannon's blackbird made my Friday. Just sayin. *hearts* And also a thank you to suicidalxdolly and foxgodess07

I'm done with my ranting. Thanks for putting up with it.

Lastly, **Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except my little jetta, and I know nothing about yu yu hakusho, so forgive me. Inuyasha, though, I have an over-abundance of knowledge, though I still tend to make my fanfics go wayyyy ooc… I'm chatty today. *hearts*

CHAPTER 9!

* * *

Thoughts came and went like wisps of smoke in a child's hand; seemingly tangible, but going right through their fingers. The darkness in Kagome's mind was only broken by the wisps of smoke that moved around her with an eerie, purposeful grace. She thought she could vaguely hear the soft, sinister sound of Kikyou's soul-stealing youkai, but sincerely hoped she was imagining the sound.

Once again Kagome was seated amidst total darkness, yet was somehow able to see, though there was no definite source of light. She shivered in the cold of her own soul, wondering why she felt so hopeless. As if in answer, some of those wisps of smoke became more solid, sounds of memories emitting from them. If she concentrated on any one, she would see wispy images of her memories form in the swirls.

She saw her first trip down the bone eater's well, Inuyasha pinned to the tree, Mistress Centipede attacking her, Inuyasha's first 'Sit', her first meeting with Kikyou, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Naraku… and finally, Inuyasha's betrayal.

She let out a scream as the wisps of smoke surrounded her, choking her, consuming her in the memory and making her relive it rather than just watch it. She felt her heart break all over again as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha expressed their distaste for what she had become. She screamed in agony as she felt Inuyasha's words sting her more than his claws digging into her flesh to stake his claim on her. She whimpered as she watched him die.

"Why mourn for him…" she heard a newly familiar voice say. It was Hiei's, his red eyes, cold but not cruel, filling her mind. There was curiosity and determination there, she noticed.

"I mourn for myself," Kagome replied softly, letting her tears fall freely down her face.

"Even worse," the voice of Hiei replied, making Kagome give him a sad, bitter smile.

"What do you expect of a weak human like me to do?" she replied without thinking.

"Last I heard you were a demon. A powerful one at that," the voice of Hiei challenged.

"Oh, right," Kagome said distractedly. She didn't feel like a demon. She could only feel her miko powers at that point.

The scene changed around her, and she noticed she was watching the memory of her mother watching her make fire patterns on the ground in the shape of a heart, her mother laughing with her as she made an ice heart within the fire.

"What is the point of locking yourself inside of you? It will do nothing to help," Kagome heard the voice of Hiei tell her.

"It hurts too much…" she told him.

"More than fighting?"

"I don't know."

"Find out."

"I'm scared."

"Hn."

"What?"

"Everyone gets scared."

"Even you?"

"Hn." Kagome didn't know if it was a negative or an affirmative answer, but he replied, "If you are afraid, then do not cower, but conquer your fear."

She laughed softly, bitterly as she thought of how that line had totally been in at least half a dozen films she had seen.

"Maybe," she replied and shut herself in again.

* * *

Hiei got Boton to open a portal to Koenma's office and the child was sitting in his chair with a lollipop in his mouth, rather than his usual pacifier.

"Child," Hiei said as he approached from the shadows.

Koenma yelped and turned to see Hiei, a bit startled from his sudden appearance. But, not one to get caught up in it, he nodded to his agent and asked what it was that he needed. It was rare that he saw Hiei without summoning him.

"The girl, Yusuke's cousin, she has shut down completely," he told him. "I tried to get into her mind, but she shut me out with purification powers. She is apparently a miko and a demon at once, but that doesn't make any sense. I could almost not sense any youki from her when she blasted me out of her mind."

Koenma frowned. Though there were very few of them, almost all of the documented cases of demons and spiritual beings mating resulted in death or insanity for their offspring. Either the battling elements would drive them mad, or defeat one or the other, resulting in death. Rarely, the other side of the powers would be obliterated completely and the hanyou made whole to whatever side won out. He explained these situations to Hiei and the fire apparition frowned more so than usual.

"But she is a forbidden child," Hiei added. He knew what it was like to have those powers combating within you. Thankfully his powers chose to manifest themselves in their entirety as fire, but his Dragon of the Darkness Flame was constantly fighting to get out, and his Jagon Eye had a bit of a mind of its own as well. He knew that the woman had to be strong in order to live with those powers in her, but apparently he judged her too soon. Her breaking down like this lowered his expectations of her. Perhaps being raised as a human weakened her.

"So she's been through some trauma, then?" Koenma prodded, getting the barest of nods from Hiei. "It's a wonder she's alive, then. If she's got three completely different elements fighting for dominance within her, along with her own emotional demons to face, well, she really should be dead." The small ruler said lightly. "Her purification in any other person should've been tainted when her emotions were, and her elemental demon powers would've taken advantage… Instead, from what you described, it seems that her miko is flaring more so than ever, and it hasn't wiped out her youki…" Koenma mused over this, and turned to his computer for more answers, looking through the database for anyone or anything that could be of any insight.

Hiei considered the information that Koenma gave him. Perhaps he wasn't wrong to have some sort of faith in the woman's ability. Well, it wouldn't be so much faith as much as a bit of a higher amount of expectations.

"Hiei, I'll call for you once I have some more information. For now, keep trying to get in, but don't get purified," Koenma told him, getting a portal for him to get back to Genkai's.

Hiei left silently, heading for where Yukina, Yusuke, Kawabara, Genkai, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were all eating lunch and doing everything except discussing Kagome, though she was on everyone's mind.

Hiei walked into the room silent and cloaking himself, so only Sesshoumaru noticed the apparition because, well, he was the western lord and nothing got past him. The dog demon did manage to ignore him, though, and half-heartedly listen to Rin's rambling about the sights she wanted to see while in the area, and how she wanted to visit with Shippou, who she hoped really was with Kagome because if those humans had lied about him being here with Kagome, then she'd have the resurrect (and by she, she meant as Sesshoumaru to use the tenseiga) them and give them the Jaken-sama treatment.

Genkai didn't fully understand what the little girl was going on about, but she ate the Ume she had made, so she didn't care how much the small girl rambled. Yusuke, on the other hand, needed to shut his trap before she trained him into the grave.

"No way, Kuwabara, you could never defeat me in a staring match. You have no form of self control and you're a total moron!" the green-clad spirit detective challenged.

"I could to! I've stared at Yukina for hours without blinking before!" the dim-wit said without thinking, causing Yukina to blush and Hiei to become a tad bit irritated.

Yusuke put his fist down on the table and said, "You're on!" and the two went into a heated, no blinking contest.

Genkai ruined it for them both by smacking them upside the backs of their heads simultaneously as she said, "Cut it out. If you've got nothing good to do I'll put both of you dim-wits to good use!"

Sesshoumaru rouse a brow as the green-clad, seemingly half-demon now that he paid close attention, stammered out that he should probably double-check to make sure that Kuwabara hadn't left any tear gems in the road and ran off, the red-head quick to follow after saying a sickeningly sweet good-bye to the ice maiden.

Shuichi finally got Yoko under control and was in his normal Kurama state once the fox had gotten his frustrations out by telling his tale and pacing around like a madman. The teen made his way into the house just in time to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara hightail it out of there. He was sure he had heard them talking of resuming a staring match later, and chuckled to himself at their childish antics.

He found Hiei shrouded in the shadows and invited his fire demon friend to the table to at least sit, even if he wouldn't touch those foul-smelling pickled foods. It was a telepathic message, of course, but a statement none-the-less. Kurama knew his friend had strict sweet-tooth, and would deny anything bitter.

"So, how is the girl fairing?" Kurama asked as he took a seat, replacing Kuwabara in the seating arrangements, Hiei following suit by taking Yusuke's vacated pillow.

All eyes turned to Yukina for the answer, and the blue-haired maiden replied softly, "She seems to be in a very distraught coma, rather than resting. Her physical wounds were fine, though. I have the feeling that she will recover, as long as she doesn't let her sorrow take her down beyond the point of no return…"

Genkai nodded wisely and Sesshoumaru kept his stoic mask. Rin frowned and asked Sesshoumaru if she would be able to bring Kagome-chan some flowers to brighten up her surroundings to maybe help her inner battle.

Though stated with a child's tone and vocabulary, the idea was still very insightful, and Sesshoumaru nodded in the affirmative before Genkai told her where to find the best and brightest flowers. The little girl hopped off, a little green demon appearing out of nowhere to follow her at Sesshoumaru's behest.

"Jaken-sama," Rin said cheerfully as the little green demon followed at her heels, "Do you think that Kagome-chan will remember me after all this time?"

"It hasn't been long for her, Rin," Jaken replied as though she were an idiot. "She is a time-traveler!"

Rin got a bit ruffled at having forgotten why they had waited all this time to find her. She felt like she was forgetting more and more lately. She was aware that she was not growing, but her mind, sure was sure, was growing. She also knew much more now than she did as a human child. Sure, she didn't refine her speech, nor did she change her taste in child's things, but she wasn't a child anymore! It frustrated her that she wasn't growing, but she felt that if she did, Sesshoumaru wouldn't take care of her anymore. She was battling with her desire as an adult to be self-sufficient, and her fear of loosing her beloved youkai lord.

"Jaken-sama, you stink!" Rin called and ran ahead to the gardens that Genkai kept in the woods surrounding her property. There were plenty of different flowers there, some she wondered, how the woman managed because they weren't meant for the Japan climate. She giggled and went about finding just the right arrangement that spoke of happiness, hope, and of course, get-well-soon.

"You insufferable girl," Jaken growled as he followed his charge. He had been babysitting Rin for over five hundred years now, and she still showed no respect for him. The little, immature thing wouldn't even grow up so she could get out of his metaphorical hair! He stood at a distance and watched the five hundred year old child wrack her brain for flower meanings and search out the desired blossoms. "When will this demeaning job of watching this little girl cease," Jaken asked the heavens before he yelped, just missing a clod of dirt with a rock in the middle that Rin had thrown at him. He bore his staff and yelled, "Watch it, child! If I smack you, it'll heal before Lord Sesshoumaru will even see it!"

She blew raspberries at him and went back to her flower-picking. At this point, it just seemed that she lived to annoy Jaken and please Sesshoumaru. For the past fifty years or so, she wished for a greater purpose. If only she could grow up…

Rin shook off these thoughts and went back to her flower arranging. Chrysanthemums for cheerfulness and innocence, Irises for hope and faith, snapdragons for strength, white and yellow roses for purity and joy, a sunflower for sunshine, Cosmos for peace, Pansy for loving thoughts, and one forget-me-not. She arranged them with appropriate colors and some decorative grasses and had seven bouquets altogether before she was finished and headed back to the house to decorate Kagome's room.

* * *

And that's what I've got for now. Time to go to work!

PLEASE REVIEW! *hearts*


End file.
